


Kruchy jak lód

by derRoteVogel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derRoteVogel/pseuds/derRoteVogel





	1. Prolog

Szczypiący w policzki mróz. Skrzypiący pod nogami śnieg. Pluszowa zabawka tygrysa kurczowo ściskana pod pachą. Znoszone, za duże o dwa rozmiary buty. Zapach tytoniu. Opary ciepłego powietrza wydobywające się z suchych warg.

\- Mamo, ja nie chcę...

Westchnęła głośno i wymownie. Nie potrzebowała słów, aby zakomunikować dzieciakowi, że nie ma nic do gadania. Tupnął nogą. Nie lubił być ignorowany. Nie chciał po raz kolejny zostać zepchnięty na drugi plan. Dlaczego za każdym razem musiała przypominać mu, że był tylko ciężarem? Dlaczego jej nie obchodził? Dlaczego interesowała się dopiero wtedy, gdy postępował źle? Kobieta raptownie obróciła się w jego stronę. Przemierzali jedną z najgorszych, moskiewskich dzielnic. Ona, szczupła, atrakcyjna blondynka ubrana w tani jaskrawy płaszcz. On, ośmioletni chłopiec w cerowanej kurtce z maskotką pod pachą. Zatrzymali się na środku szerokiej, pełnej straganów uliczki. Wokół zgiełk. Owinięte w kwieciste chusty kobiety usiłowały sprzedawać wszystkim ręcznie robione szaliki i czapki. Miejscowi pijacy uporczywie szukali kogoś skłonnego dorzucić kilka rubli do kolejnej butelki czystej. Kilku bezdomnych grzało się przy koksownikach. Blondynka wypuściła dym z ust. Posłała chłopcu chłodne, nieznoszące sprzeciwu spojrzenie. W jego zielonych oczach szukała cienia skruchy. Na próżno. Zmarszczył brwi i ponownie tupnął nogą. Był równie zawzięty, co matka.

\- Nie chcę tam iść! Dlaczego nie możemy zamieszkać u dziadka?!

Papieros wypadł jej z dłoni. Nie bacząc na wszechobecny tłum pochyliła się nad synem. Duży zamach. Otwarta dłoń. Oberwał w twarz. Zachwiał się, ale nawet nie pisnął. Nikt nic nie powiedział. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi. Pluszowy tygrys upadł na śnieg w ślad za papierosem.

\- Juratchka... - szepnęła patrząc na niego wyraźnie z góry – Nie zobaczysz łyżew przez miesiąc.

Chciał krzyczeć.  
Chciał uciec.  
Chciał wyć.

Przecież będą zawody. Przecież musiał ćwiczyć. Przecież dziadek pozwalał. Przecież... nic innego nie miało sensu.


	2. Kryjówka

Dotarli na miejsce. Stanęli przed wejściem do jednej z kamienic. Odkąd matka go spoliczkowała nie odezwał się ani słowem. Energicznie przycisnął do piersi pluszowego tygrysa. Kolana uginały się pod ciężarem dziecięcego, wypchanego po brzegi plecaka. W drugiej ręce trzymał reklamówkę pełną starych ubrań. Zastanawiał się, skoro ten cały Siergiej był taki idealny, dlaczego nie pomógł im przy przeprowadzcce? Nie śmiał zapytać matki. W drodze wypaliła chyba z pięć papierosów. Była zestresowana i bardziej nerwowa niż zwykle. Jurij nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego tak po prostu nie mogli zamieszkać u dziadka. W głowie kłębiło mu się mnóstwo myśli, a jednak milczał. Szedł za matką niczym cień. Skierowali się schodami wzdłuż obdrapanej klatki schodowej. Dociekliwe spojrzenie turkusowych oczu z niepokojem śledziło graffiti na ścianach. Wypisane cyrlicą przekleństwa nie przywodziły na myśl niczego dobrego. Drugie piętro. Stare drzwi wymalowane jaskrawą, zieloną farbą. Natasza Plisetskaya przeczesała dłonią kosmyki platynowych włosów. Chciała dobrze wyglądać. W momencie, w którym drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym skrzypnięciem, na twarzy kobiety zagościł nienaturalny wręcz uśmiech.

\- Sierioża! - krzyknęła żywo.

Odstawiła walizki na ziemię i oplotła ramionami szyję wysokiego, barczystego partnera. Siergiej Ivanow był postawnym mężczyzną koło czterdziestki. Na jego twarzy widniał dwudniowy zarost, a szare, małe oczy były nienaturalnie podkrążone. Objął ją, ale jednak jakoś... niedbale. Jego wzrok napotkał na zaniepokojone spojrzenie turkusowych oczu chłopca.

\- Привет - przywitał się krótko.

Pozwolił się uściskać, a jednak specjalnie tego nie odwzajemnił. W końcu wycofał się pozwalając wejść matce i chłopcu do środka. Jurij z zainteresowaniem śledził każdy kąt mieszkania i im dłużej na nie patrzył, tym bardziej nabierał przeświadczenia, że nie chciał tam być. Stara terakota, brudne buty w przedpokoju i ustawione przy wejściu do kuchni puste butelki po czystej. Nie odpowiedział. Nie przywitał się. Wszedł do mieszkania za matką. Zamknięcie drzwi. Głośny trzask głośnym echem odbił się w głowie chłopca. Więc mają żyć w trójkę? Razem z tym obcym facetem...? Przełknął ślinę. Nie chciał tego. Naprawdę nie chciał, żeby... wtem drzwi od jednego z pokojów otworzyły się. Wyszedł chłopak. Wyglądał mniej więcej na jakieś jedenaście lat. Brązowe włosy zaczesane do tyłu. Biały, firmowy dres. Twarz tępego osiłka. Zdecydowane za gruby.

\- To mój syn, Dimitrij.

Spojrzeli na siebie. Chłopak masywny, o głowę wyższy od Jurija. Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, a jednak żaden uporczywie nie chciał podać ręki.

\- Wygląda jak dziewczyna - mruknął Siergiej, po czym splunął na podłogę.

\- Wygląda jak brudas - mruknął Jurij.

Pierwszego dnia skoczyli sobie do gardeł. Dimitrij jednym, szybkim ruchem przycsinął go do ściany. Jedynym obrazem, który zdążył zarejestrować Jurij był kij do hokeja oparty o framugę drzwi. Więc ten tępy osiłek również jeździł na łyżwach... Czyjeś silne ręce chwyciły jego ramiona. Chwilę później rozdzielił ich Siergiej. Najgorszy pozostawał fakt, że musieli dzielić pokój. Dimitrij na łóżku, Jurij na materacu w rogu pokoju. Tego samego dnia jedli kolację. Pielmieni syberyjskie, całkiem niezłe, bo zrobiła matka. Potem na stole pojawiła się wódka, a żołądek Jurija skurczył się do rozmiarów orzecha włoskiego. Jasnowłosy chłopiec zastygł w bezruchu. Zdążył pogodzić się z odejściem ojca, ale... naprawdę nie mogli zamieszkać u dziadka?

***

Jeden pokój. Dwóch chłopców. Młodszy na materacu. Starszy na łóżku. Smród nikotyny. Pijackie śmechy. Matka chyba dogadywała się z tym całym Siergiejem, szkoda, że Jurij nie miał tyle szczęścia. Była walka, bo w końcu jeden telewizor. Na okrągło leciał mecz piłki nożnej. Tylko w przerwach Jurij mógł sobie pozwolić na oglądanie transmisji Grand Prix. Przez dokładnie osiem minut reklam mógł podziwiać występ Viktora Nikiforova, młodego, długowłosego łyżwiarza. Ignorował jęki Siergieja. Był durny i nie miał podstaw, aby oceniać. Viktor był genialny, idealny, niezwykły. Wtulił policzek w maskotkę pluszowego tygryska.

\- Poznam go! Mój dziadek załatwił mi treningi i...

\- Sram na to, co załatwił ci dziadek.

Szare oczy ponownie napotkały na te turkusowe. Program został zmieniony. Znów cholerna piłka nożna. Jurij owinął się kołdrą. Utworzył kokon okrywający go aż po czubek głowy. Z idiotą naprawdę nie było o czym rozmawiać. Zasypiał słysząc śmiechy matki i Siergieja. Upili się. Znowu. Tak bardzo chciał być teraz z dziadkiem. Nawet kiedy pił i tak słuchał. Przychodził na jego wszystkie występy. Interesował się i wspierał. Jurij zawsze wyobrażał sobie matkę na trybunach. Być może kiedyś przyjdzie. Być może wreszcie zobaczy twarz Nataszy na widowni. Zasnął, a sen był naprawdę dziwny. Mieszanka lodowiska, śmiejącej się twarzy Viktora i zirytowanego Siergieja. Obudził się koło piątej i nie był w stanie ponownie zasnąć.

***

Nauczył się uciekać. Pobudka o świecie i natychmiastowa ucieczka. Matka skonfiskowała łyżwy, miał w końcu miesięczny szlaban. Nie mógł jeździć, ale i tak z samego rana gnał do dziadka. Nikt nie spał. Nie musiał rozmawiać. Ubierał czapkę. Nakładał buty. Pędził. Ośnieżona, brzydka ulica. Jedna przecznia. Durga. Natępna. Potem mały ogródek jednej z sąsiadek dziadka. Przechodził przez dziurę w płocie. Na skróty. O szóstej trzydzieści dzwonił drzwi. Otwierał dziadek, Nikolaj Plisetsky. Jeszcze zaspany, ubrany w szlafrok z wielkim kubkiem kawy w ręce.

\- дедушка ! - krzyknął żywo chłopiec skacząc wokół niego.

\- Co tak wcześnie, Juratchka? - spytał pochylając się nad chłopcem.

Poczochrał dłonią jego jasne włosy.

\- Mam problem - oznajmił chłopiec zdejmując buty.

Mieszkanie Nikolaja Plisetksy'ego było małe, ale czyste. To właśnie dlatego Jurij lubił w nim przebywać. Jak swoisty azyl. Odskocznia od matki, jej kochanka i irytującego Dimitirija. Tu mógł odsapnąc i czuć się swobodnie. Dziadek pozwalał nawet oglądać powtórki starych nagrań z Grand Prix. To było coś, co dawało chłopcu inspirację.

\- Problem? - Nikolaj zmarszczył brwi.

\- Mam szlaban. Mama za karę zabrała mi łyżwy. Nie mam jak ćwiczyć - westchnął wieszając kurtkę.

\- Łyżwy nie są konieczne. Możesz spróbować czegoś innego, co pomoże Ci w jeździe.

\- Niby czego?

Jurij podejrzliwie zmarszczył brwi. Jak można trenować łyżwiarstwo, gdy nie posiada się łyżew?

\- W pobliskim domu kultury są organizowane zajęcia dla dzieci.

\- Jakie zajęcia?

\- Balet.

Jurij wywrócił oczami. To brzmiało babsko, a i tak zarzucano mu, że wyglądał jak dziewczyna.

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł - mruknął wspinając się na duży, wzorzysty fotel.

\- Przekonaj się. Dlaczego by nie spróbować?

Dziadek postawił przed nim duży kubek pełen gorącej czekolady. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko. U dziadka miał nawet swój ulubiony kubek z charakterystycznym, tygrysim wzorem.

\- No dobra... 

\- Hej, co tu masz? - dziadek raptownie złapał go za ramię.

Żółte i fioletowe ślady na bladej, niewinnej skórze.

\- To nic, prawie nie boli.

 

Dlaczego Natasza tak zbłądziła? Czy to możliwe, żeby Siergiej go bił?


	3. Balerina

Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Szedł jedną z ciemnych, wąskich uliczek. Mieszkanie u Ivanova nie było niczym przyjemnym, a jednak nauczył się tak żyć. Minął pierwszy rok, drugi, a potem kolejny. Schemat każdego dnia wyglądał podobnie. Musiał pokonywać tor przeszkód. Wstawać o świcie, balansować między odłamkami szkła i zgniecionymi puszkami. Krótka trasa do łazienki. Szybki prysznic. Czasem przemknął do kuchni po kromkę chleba z masłem. Niestety, nie zawsze miał na to czas i odwagę. Obudzony Siergiej był jeszcze gorszy od normalnego, chociaż zdawało się to niemożliwe. Tego człowieka można było wyprowadzić z równowagi jednym spojrzeniem. Jurijowi udawało się to całkiem dobrze. Największą jak dotąd burę dostał za przewrócenie niedopitej puszki piwa. Wszystko rozlało się na i tak piekielnie lepkiej podłodze. Oberwał. Miał posiniaczone żebra. Ivanov nigdy nie celował w twarz. Przynajmniej nie teraz, kiedy Jurij chodził do szkoły. Jej również nienawidził. Na domiar złego ostatecznie trafili do tej samej szkoły z o dwa lata starszym Dimitrijem. Mieszkali razem, spali w jednym pokoju, ale mimo to ich relacja znaczenie odbiegała od tej braterskiej. Prowizoryczny parawan wytworzony z walizki, krzeseł i kartonów nie wystarczył, aby odgrodzić się od tej tępej masy. Poza tym matka i tak niszczyła jego "budowlę" prosząc, aby nie robił scen. Dimitrij na swój sposób brzydził Jurija. Tym, że ciągle pluł, upychał w kącie pokoju brudne ubrania i trzymał pod łóżkiem numery starych, sowieckich gazetek pornograficznych. Nie chciał oddychać z nim jednym powietrzem. Nawet to było ponad jego siły. Podgłośnił muzykę. Z nią nawet brzydkie, brudne ulice zdawały się jakby ładniejsze. Na dziesiąte urodziny dostał od dziadka pierwszy telefon komórkowy. Co prawda używany, ale w pudełku znalazł również kolorowy pokrowiec i parę słuchawek. O dziwo mama również pamiętała o jego urodzinach i chociaż mimo obietnicy nie pojawiła się na lodowisku, podarowała mu tabliczkę czekolady. Turkusowe tęczówki na chwilę zatrzymały się na niebie. Krwiste promienie słoneczne coraz bardziej ustępowały na rzecz ciemności zwiastującej koniec dnia. Nie lubił tej pory. Musiał wracać do domu, miejsca którego unikał za wszelką cenę. Zabawne. Spędził tu już trzy lata, a miał wrażenie jakby minęło dobre trzydzieści. Czas dłużył się w nieskończoność. Tylko na łyżwach pędził jak szalony. Przyjemność wydawała się ulotnym złudzeniem. Skierował się po obdrapanej, dobrze już znanej klatce schodowej. Zdjął z szyi smycz z kluczami. Nie dzwonił. Wołał nie fatygować domowników. Drzwi do salonu były zamknięte. Spojrzał na szybę. Dostrzegł zarysy sylwetek. Matka i Siergiej znów mieli gości. Zdjął buty, po czym skierował się prosto do swojego pokoju. Zastał tam wybitnie niecodzienny widok. Dimitrij leżał rozciągnięty na całej szerokości łóżka i rysował. ON RYSOWAŁ. Turkusowe oczy momentalnie zrobiłby się wielkie niczym spodki. Oparł się o framugę drzwi. Chciał to zignorować, ale nie potrafił. Jego mina mówiła sama za siebie

\- Co się lampisz? - burknął, spoglądając na niego przez ramię.

\- Robisz coś, co angażuje mózg. Niezwykłe - odparł Jurij przewracając oczami.

Schylił się robiąc zgrabny unik przed rzuconym w jego stronę kapciem.

\- To laurka dla Anyi.

\- Kim jest Anya? Z resztą laurka, serio? Ile Ty masz lat?

Kolejny unik i kolejny wymierzony w jego stronę przedmiot. Tym razem łyżwa do hokeja. Płoza trafiła w szybkę kredensu z kieliszkami. Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Siergiej wyleciał z salonu jak poparzony. Jurij już wiedział, że to właśnie on zgarnie największy ochrzan.

***

Lekcje baletu zaczęły się o ósmej trzydzieści. Prowadząca zajęcia, była balerina irytowała się jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Chuda, wiecznie drażliwa szatynka ubrana w ciasną garsonkę.

\- Anya! Fatalne chassé! - krzyknęła.

Zmrużyła oczy i teatralnie przyłożyła dłoń do czoła, tak jakby udawała, że słabnie. Plisetsky nie lubił tej histeryczki, ale lekcje były na tyle tanie, że mógł sobie na nie pozwolić. Przez jego głowę przemknęła dziwna myśl. Anya? Co za dziwny zbieg imion...Czy tak nie nazywała się też ta dziewczynka od laurki? Przytrzymał się drążka. Skłon. Wyprost. Skłon. Wyprost.

\- Anya...! Stop. Przestań. Spójrz na tego... na tego chłopca

Jurij zastygł w bezruchu. Jak mógł być podawany dziewczynce za wzór? 

\- Zobacz - bez skrępowania podeszła do Jurija.

Plisetsky wlepił wzrok w taflę lustra. Ćwiczył dalej. Poczuł jej dotyk na swoim ramieniu, a potem na udzie, które przyległo ciasno do drążka.

\- Jest niesamowity. Doskonale rozciągnięty.

Lekcja dobiegła końca. Cały czas czuł się dziwnie. Czy wspominał już, że był jedynym chłopcem na sali? Kazała mu zostać po zajęciach. Wciąż tkwił przy ścianie mocno trzymając się drążka. Baletki cisnęły tworząc na stopach krwiste ślady, ale mimo to pozostał zawzięty. Jego skóra i tak była jak malowidło. Szkarłatna mieszanka śladów pozostawionych przez Siergieja i tych, które tworzyły łyżwy i baletki. Nie dbał o to. Był silny i zawzięty. Prowadząca nazwała go rosyjskim tygrysem. Przyjęło się. Minęła godzina. Odgarnął z oczu kosmyki jasnych włosów. Sala powoli opustoszała, ale on nadal trwał przy drążku.

\- Jurij... - szepnęła kobieta i zamknęła drzwi za ostatnią wychodzącą dziewczynką.

-No?

Z pozycji skorpiona przeszedł do przysiadu. Wstał z kocią gracją, po czym do niej podszedł.

\- Mówiłeś, że chciałbyś poznać Viktora Nikiforova. Myślę, że byłaby taka możliwość.

Turkusowe, chłodne oczy zdawały się błyszczeć tysiącami iskier

\- Zna pani Viktora?

\- Nie, ale znam Jakova. To jego trener. Być może byłby też zainteresowany kimś innym.

Całą postawa i wyraz twarzy Jurija przypominały reakcję łasącego się kota.

\- Ma Pani na myśli mnie? W sensie, że ten cały Jakov chciałby mnie jako drugiego ucznia?

\- Być może. Być może...- powtarzała krążąc wokół i teatralnie machając dłońmi.

Była jak łabędź. Groźny łabędź. Pozornie pełen gracji, ale mogący ugryźć w najmniej spodziewanym momencie.

\- Tak czy nie?

\- Tak, ale jest pewna mała rzecz, którą musiałbyś dla mnie zrobić.

Pochyliła się ujmując jego twarz w dłonie. Oglądała go pełna prawdziwego podziwu. Jak to się stało, że żadna dziewczynka nie była dość dobra? Ten chlopiec był niesamowity...

\- Co?! Powiedz mi co!

Podskoczył. W jednej sekundzie baletki przestały istnieć. Nic nie miało znaczenia. Ani ból. Ani krew. Ani czekające go w domu piekło. Mógł poznać Viktora. Mógł być szkolony przez tego samego trenera.

\- Czyli wyświadczysz mi przysługę? - przeszła do sedna sprawy.

Czuł, że podpisuje umowę z diabłem, ale oferta brzmiała zbyt kusząco.

\- A poznam go!?

\- A jak obiecałam?

Znów podskoczył. Zakręcił się na palcach robiąc piruet w powietrzu.

-Więc co muszę zrobić?

\- Potrzebuję kogoś godnego zagrania głównej roli w moim przedstawieniu.

\- Myślałem, że to występy dla dziewczyn...

\- Tak właściwie, Juratchka...zapuściłbyś włosy?


	4. Dorastanie

Dorastanie jest dziwne. Zaczyna się widzieć więcej, a pewne rzeczy, które niegdyś zdawały się zwyczajnie obrzydliwe, stają się już paskudnie obleśne. Czternastoletni Jurij Plisetsky zrozumiał, że każdy etap życia wymagał swoistych poświęceń. Współpraca z panią Gauthier układała się całkiem pomyślnie. Finalnie nie zagrał głównej roli w jej przedstawieniu. Spotkałoby się to z buntem rodziców regularnie oglądających występy swoich pociech. Oczywiście do wszystkiego przyczyniały się składki. Jaka matka nie chciałaby, aby jej pociecha tańczyła w balecie? Ach, niczym córeczki rosyjskich oligarchów! Prawdziwa duma, prawda? Matka Jurija nie pojawiła się na żadnym występie. Mało tego, nie miała bladego pojęcia, że chłopak występuje. Pani Gauthier nie raz stawiała go za wzór. Czuł się dziwnie, kiedy zostawał po zajęciach, aby w jej towarzystwie udzielać dziewczynom dodatkowych lekcji. Oczywiście wszystko było tajemnicą. Tylko dziadek wiedział, ale jemu Jurij mógł powiedzieć naprawdę wszystko. Dom nie był domem, ale miejscem do spania. Plisetsky posiadał dwa inne domy. Jednym pozostawała sala lustrzana, a drugim lodowisko. To tam spędzał całe dnie. Największym wydarzeniem ostatnich czterech lat było jednak poznanie Viktora. Gauthier była osobą słowną i chociaż niejednokrotnie nazywał ją w myślach zołzą, finalnie wywiązała się ze swojej obietnicy. Ten cały Jakov okazał się jeszcze głośniejszy i bardziej rozdrażniony od niej, a jednak mieściło się to w granicach tolerancji chłopaka. Nadal nic nie pobiło Siergieja, który ciągle pił i wyżywał się na całym otoczeniu. Jurij przywykł. Zarówno do przemocy, jak i wrzasków. Jedyne, czego nie mógł zaakceptować to smród, dziesiątki pustych butelek i mnożące się pod łóżkiem Dimitrija pornosy. Tym razem jakieś niemieckie magazyny. Obleśny, sprowadzany szmelc. Było koło dwudziestej drugiej. Siedział na łóżku zwinięty w kłębek, wlepiając wzrok w ekran telefonu. Wiedział, że ten rok będzie dla niego przełomowy. Przygotowywał się do konkursu Grand Prix Juniorów pod czujnym okiem Jakova. Ten sam trener skutkował również wspólnymi treningami. Nie raz spotykał Viktora na lodowisku. Wciąż miał przed oczami dzień, w którym zobaczył go po raz pierwszy. Nie miał na myśli patrzenia przez ekran telewizora. To było na lodowisku... Turkusowe tęczówki spoczęły na bladej, posiniaczonej dłoni. Tej samej, która uścisnęła rękę słynnego Nikiforova.

Obiecał.  
Obiecał mi.

Gdy wygram Grand Prix Juniorów sam Viktor Nikiforov...  
... będzie moim trenerem.

\- блядь! - rosyjskie przekleństwo wyrwało Jurija z rozważań.

Z gracją podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Rozciągał się wtedy, kiedy tylko miał taką okazję. Podniósł wzrok na Dimtirija. On również siedział na własnym łóżku wlepiając wzrok w telefon. O dziwo nie interesował go mecz, ani zagrzebana w pościeli paczka paprykowych chipsów.

\- Dlaczego ona mi nie odpisuje?!

Jurij wzruszył ramionami. Nie był do końca pewien czy to pytanie zostało skierowane do niego, ale mimo to postanowił udzielić odpowiedzi.

\- Ponieważ ma Cię w dupie. Ludzie zazwyczaj milczą, kiedy ich nie obchodzisz.

Ryk frustracji. Pilot rzucony w kąt pokoju. Wtem ekran komórki błysnął. Rozbrzmiał rosyjski rap - dźwięk powiadomienia, który ustawił Dimitrij.

\- Przyszedł sms! Przyszedł sms! - powtarzał radośnie wymachując rękami.

Turkusowe tęczówki również spojrzały na pewien wyświetlacz. 

„O której będziesz na lodowisku?" 

Smsa wysłał Viktorowi jakoś po czternastej. Nadal nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. Wtulił policzek w maskotkę pluszowego tygrysa.

\- Jesteś za stary, aby z tym spać - parsknął Dimitrij.

\- Zamknij się.

W jednej chwili poczuł się piekielnie samotny.

***

Wstał o świcie. Zwykł spać w rozciągniętym, czarnym podkoszulku, który uparcie zsuwał mu się z ramion. Przetarł zaspane, turkusowe oczy, po czym powoli wstał. Zrobił to z iście kocią gracją. Stąpał na palcach, cichutko, noga za nogą. Żebyby tylko nie obudzić tego kretyna. Zatrzymał się przed wiszącym na ścianie, popękanym lustrem. Pamiętał jeszcze czasy w których wisiało w jednym kawałku. Niestety, ono również zaliczyło bliższe spotkanie z łyżwą hokejową Dimitrija. Przeczesał palcami kosmyki jasnych włosów, po czym związał je w małą kitkę. Urosły. Posłuchał rady pani Gauthier i posłusznie zapuszczał włosy. Z resztą...młody Viktor też miał, kiedyś długie, prawda? Przytrzymał w ustach malutką wsówkę. Długie, gęste rzęsy rzuciły cień na blade policzki. Mruknął zirytowany, gdy ramiączko ponownie ześlizgnęło się po drobnej ręce. Usłyszał za sobą chrząknięcie. Dimitrij siedział po turecku, całkiem przytomny. Włosy miał jeszcze rozczochrane, czerwony ślad po odciśniętej poduszce na policzku, a jednak jego spojrzenie było przerażająco wręcz żywe. Jurij odwrócił się napięcie. Nie wiedzieć czemu czuł się jakby został przyłapany na czymś złym. Spodziewał się zgryźliwego komentarza, ale Dimitrij milczał. To było w nim najbardziej przerażające. Ich odbicie w lustrze wyglądało komicznie. Smukły, drobny blondyn i tęgi, barczysty szatyn. Obaj w okresie dorastania, a jednak ich ciała rozwijały się w zupelnie inny sposób. Plisetsky spuścił wzrok. Zaczął pakować do plecaka wszystko, co tylko wpadło mu w ręce, od butów po ochraniacze. Chciał natychmiast wyjść z domu i zacząć ten cholerny trening.

\- Juratchka... - usłyszał w końcu zachrypnięty głos swojego współlokatora.

\- Co? - burknął, chociaż w głębi duszy wcale nie chciał usłyszeć żadnej odpowiedzi.

\- Jakiś taki inny jesteś.

Zarzucił plecak na ramię i błyskawicznie opuścił pokój. Sam nie rozumiał czym Dimitrij tak go przestraszył.

***  
Lekcja baletu dobiegła końca. Przynajmniej ta podstawowa. Chłopaka nadal czekały długie próby. Pani Gauthier lubiła te swoje "małe przedstawienia". Lokalne występy dziecięce rosły jej w głowie do miana prawdziwych widowisk. Realizowała w ten sposób niespełnione marzenia z dawnych lat, o których nie lubiła opowiadać. Zmrużyła oczy obserwując ruchy chłopca wirującego na parkiecie w czarnym, obcisłym stroju. Piękny. Nikolaj Plisetsky zapisując wnuka na zajęcia wspominał co nieco o jego trudnej sytuacji. Kobieta miała doskonałą pamięć. Ostatnio stała się też dziwnie miła. Podarowała chłopcu nowe stroje pokazowe, które zaprezentował ćwicząc swoją jazdę figurową w obecności Jakova. Jedwab, aksamit, kryształki swarovskiego...kto by pomyślał, że pochodził z biednej rodziny?

\- Jura - zaczęła dobrze mu znanym tonem głosu.

Przystanął obserwując kroki czarnych, lakierowanych jazzówek na parkiecie. Drażniła go tym. Powinni wprowadzić zakaz chodzenia w takich butach. Same baletki i skarpetki. Przecież to wszystko się rysuje.

\- Tak?

\- Słyszałeś kiedyś o takiej miejscowości jak Astrakhan?

Zmarszczył brwi.

\- Wpisz sobie - poleciła wskazując palcem jego telefon.

Miała przeraźliwie długie, krwistoczerwone paznokcie. One również drażniły Jurija.

\- Co dokładnie mam wpisać? - spytał.

Nowy telefon również dostał od niej. Niby pożyczony i niby po siostrze, a jednak nie było na nim ani jednej rysy. Nie ukrywał, dawał się jej przekupić i miał spore zobowiązania, ale kto na jego miejscu postąpiłby inaczej?

\- Astrakhan State Opera and Ballet Theatre! - zanuciła iście śpiewającym tonem.

\- To teatr? - spytał wlepiając wzrok w wyświetlacz.

\- Sam zobaczysz. Czeka nas długa podróż do miasta położonego przy granicy z Kazachstanem. Wreczcie coś wiecej niż przedstawienia dla rodziców ! Organizowany jest konkurs dla młodych, uzdolnionych grup. Moje dziewczynki muszę wziąć udział.

Zrozumiał, że nie miał nic do gadania. Kobieta obiecała mu kontakty z Jakovem i dotrzymała słowa. To dzięki niej poznał Viktora. Sam zdecydował się na taki układ i nie mógł po prostu powiedzieć NIE. Pozostawała jednak jeszcze jedna, bardzo ważna kwestia. A co z matką? Przecież ona się w życiu nie zgodzi...

\- Czy dziadek może podpisać zgodę?

\- Nie. Wymagana jest pisemna zgoda rodziców.

Wymawiając wyraz "pisemna" wyraźnie puściła mu oczko. Zrozumiał. Musiał podrobić podpis matki. Ta kobieta naprawdę dążyła po trupach do celu i była gotowa podjąć każde ryzyko. Jurij nie protestował. Co prawda przebywając w grupie jazgoczących dziewczynek nie czuł się zbyt swobodnie, ale z drugiej strony każdy powód był dobry, aby wyrwać się z domu. Poza tym to był doskonały trening przed Grand Prix Juniorów, prawda? Istniał jednak mały szczegół o którym Jurij nie miał pojęcia. W tym samym czasie jeszcze jeden domownik kupował bilet do Astrakhanu i był to czysty przypadek.

***  
\- Wycieczka szkolna - skłamał.

Natasza to łyknęła. Co prawda zdziwiła się, że wszystko zostało sfinansowane z "funduszu rady rodziców", ale nie miała powodu, aby zabronić synowi jechać. Właściwie to był nawet podekscytowany. Nie przywykł do podróży. W zasadzie to na palcach jednej ręki mógł policzyć sytuacje w których wyjechał poza Moskwę. Wtem rozległa się cicha melodia. Przyszedł sms. Napis "Viktor" na wyświetlaczu sprawił, że jego puls nagle przyspieszył. Tak jakby ktoś wstrzyknął mu nagle końską dawkę adrenaliny.

"Idę pojeździć jutro rano. Będziesz o 9:00 na lodowisku :3?"

Miał ochotę cisnąć telefonem w kąt pokoju.

"Nie będę, bo jadę do cholernego Astrakhanu"

Nie czuł potrzeby, aby się tłumaczyć, jaki był cel jego podróży. Viktor pisał, kiedy mu się chciało, a o wszystkich umowach Jurij musiał mu ciągle przypominać. Z drugiej strony był lepszy od tej starej baletnicy, u której narobił sobie masę długów. Dobry nastrój prysnął niczym mydlana bańka. Potem do pokoju wszedł Dimitrij wypsikany jakimś tanim, piekielnie intensywnym głównem. Zaczął używać wody kolońskiej? Czyżby widział się z tą dziewczyną?

\- Co tak śmierdzi? - warknął Jurij naciągając kołdrę na nos.

W odpowiedzi Dimitrij nie rzucił w niego niczym, jak miał to w zwyczaju. Nie kopnął. Nie krzyknął. Jurij poczuł na swoim brzuchu coś ciężkiego. Wysoki, ubrany w zieloną, dresową bluzę chłopak przycisnął go stopą do materaca. Nic nie robił tylko patrzył na niego z góry. Milczał mierząc go tym przerażającym spojrzeniem. Jurij zastygł w bezruchu. Nie do końca pojmował motywy jego postępowania. Przeszły go dziwne dreszcze.

\- Odejdź - rzekł w końcu chłodno, stanowczo.

Dimitrij bardzo powoli zabrał nogę. Drażnił się do samego końca. Oczy Jurija wciąż pozostawały rozszerzone z szoku. Czy możliwe aby w tym domu mieszkał większy psychol niż Siergiej?


	5. Dziewczyna

Tej nocy Jurij nie mógł zasnąć. Powodem nie była tylko sama ekscytacja wyjazdem. Ogarnął go dziwny niepokój. Niepewnie spojrzał na leżącą po prawej stronie, szczelnie owiniętą w puchową kołdrę "górę". Brzuch Dimitrija unosił się delikatnie z każdym, spokojnym oddechem. Spał. Wyglądał jakby spał, a nawet trochę chrapał. Jurij ułożył się na lewym boku, żeby mieć go na oku. Zwykł sypiać na prawyn z twarzą zwróconą w kierunku ściany, a jednak tej nocy wołał go obserwować. W myślach nazwał Dimitrija "nieobliczalnym". Czuł się jak dziecko, które nie śpi w obawie przed atakiem potwora spod łóżka. Z tą różnicą, że jego potwór był realny i bynajmniej nie musiał się ukrywać. Jedyne łóżko znajdujące się w tym małym pokoju należało właśnie do Dimy. To Jurij w tym układzie został ustawiony na niższej pozycji i zmuszony do spania na tym piekielnie niewygodnym materacu. Wyciągnął bladą, posiniaczoną dłoń w kierunku pomarańczowych słuchawek. Podłączył je do telefonu. Zamknął oczy wsłuchając się w rytm mocnego rocka. Za oknem padał śnieg. Zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz go tu przeprowadzono. Tęsknił za czasami w których Siergieja i Dimitrija nie było w ich życiu. Wtedy jeszcze miał jakiś kontakt z matką, która chociaż siedziała za ścianą, zdawała się najbardziej odległą istotą na ziemi. Ramionami objął pluszowego tygrysa. To była dziwna noc. Ciężka i pełna przygnębiających myśli.

***  
Opuścił dom koło siódmej rano. Poranek był wyjątkowo mroźny i chociaż okryte białym puchem ulice wyglądały naprawdę bajecznie, przechadzka na dworzec okazała się wyjątkowo nieprzyjemna. Chłód uparcie drażnił blade policzki, a materiał czarnych dżinsów nie był wystarczająco gruby, aby ochronić przed zimnem szczupłe nogi. Gdy doszedł na miejsce, szybko zorientował się, że był jedynym dzieckiem, którego nie odprowadził żaden z rodziców. Normalnie zrobiłby to dziadek, ale nawet jego nie poinformował o wyjeździe. Bał się, że byłby temu przeciwny. Łyżwiarstwo to jedno, ale raczej by nie pochwalił podrobienia podpisu matki... Przystanął przy wejściu na dworzec. To w końcu tam miała być zbiórka. Turkusowe oczy z uwagą śledziły dziewczyny ubrane w puchowe kurtki i futrzane, ciepłe czapki. Niby miały te swoje szesnaście, piętnaście i czternaście lat, a jednak wszystkie pojawiły się w towarzystwie opiekunów. Zupełnie tak, jakby ten występ był jakimś istotnym, rodzinnym wydarzeniem. Oparł się o szarą ścianę i obserwował wszystko z boku. Nie wiedzieć czemu jego wzrok spoczął na szczupłej blondynce. Jej nie odprowadziła tylko matka. Na dworcu zjawił się również ojciec, babcia i ktoś jeszcze...może starsza siostra?

\- No pewnie, że dam z siebie wszystko! Przecież jestem najlepsza - oparła się o gładki murek, po czym zawirowała tworząc coś na kształt niezgrabnego piruetu.

Zmarszczył brwi. Znał tę dziewczynę. Pojawiała się na każdych zajęciach, a i tak miała problem z koordynacją. Zbyt często uginała nogi w kolanach, garbiła się, nie trzymała sztywno korpusu...Paradoksalnie dla rodziny zdawała się być prawdziwą gwiazdą.

\- Moja mała Anya... Będziesz świetna !

Atrakcyjna, ubrana w niebotycznie drogie futro kobieta pochyliła się nad córką czule całując jej rumiane policzki. Dziewczyna przeczesała palcami kosmyki jasnych włosów.

\- Oczywiście - zapewniła przeskakując z nogi na nogę.

\- Razem z tatusiem jesteśmy tacy dumni. Wystąpisz przed kamerami jak prawdziwa gwiazda.

Jurij ostentacyjnie wywrócił oczami. Telefon. Słuchawki. Muzyka. To pozwalało mu uciec myślami od tej ckliwej, przepełnionej fałszem scenki.  
Po dziesięciu minutach wreszcie przyszła pani Gauthier. W   
czarnym płaszczu na tle białego śniegu wyglądała jak zabawnie kontaktująca ciemna plama. Zagwizadała w zawieszony na szyi, srebrny gwizdek, na co wszystkie dziewczyny momentalnie dobrały się w pary. Szedł na końcu zupełnie tak, jakby nie należał do reszty grupy. Drobny chłopak w cerowanej kurtce z ozdobionym ćwiekami czarnym plecakiem wyglądał niecodziennie na tle ubranych w różowe płaszczyki i białe futerka nastolatek. Za Panią Gauthier skierowali się na peron drugi. Jurij z zainteresowaniem obserwował moment w którym stary, pamiętający czasy Związku Radzieckiego pociąg wytoczył się na tory. Potężna lokomotywa zrobiła na chłopaku niemałe wrażenie. Pierwszy raz w życiu miał jechać pociągiem! Na dźwięk gwizdka uczestnicy wycieczki posłusznie ustawili się w szeregu. Jurij już zaczął kierować się w stronę wyznaczonego miejsca, kiedy ktoś energicznie pociągnął go za ramię.

\- Chodź ze mną, Juratchka.

Od razu rozpoznał głos opiekunki. Został zaprowadzony do wagonu restauracyjnego. Czuł, że zapowiadała się poważniejsza rozmowa. Usiadł przy oknie na wygodnym, obitym czerwonym welurem siedzeniu. Obserwował Gauthier kręcącą się przy barze. Po chwili wróciła trzymając dwa, papierowe kubeczki. Jeden z czarną, mocną kawą. Drugi z gorącą czekoladą.

\- Proszę - postawiła przed nim kubek, po czym usiadła obok zakładając nogę na nogę.

Nie podziękował. Już dawno zrozumiał, że w tym świecie nie ma niczego za darmo.

\- Jak Ci się podoba motyw przewodni naszego układu? - zaczęła.

\- Może być - mruknął wzruszając ramionami - Ma Pani mój kostium?

Gauthier postanowiła, że stroje wszystkich występujących będą wzorowane na zwierzętach. O ile rodzice finansowali stroje swoim pociechom chodząc do projektantek i krawcowych tworzących prawdziwe cuda, o tyle Jurij mógł liczyć jedynie na pomoc nauczycielki. Nie było go stać na pokrycie takich kosztów.

\- Tak, ale...

Początek zdania już mu się nie spodobał.

\- Miałem być kotem.

\- Wiesz, że rodzina Anyi w dużej mierze finansuje szkołę tańca? - zaczęła spoglądając mu prosto w oczy.

Zacisnął dłoń w pięści. Tak, zdołał zauważyć, że tym światem rządziły pieniądze.

\- No i?

\- Jej ojciec udziela się też w polityce. Sam rozumiesz, że chcieliby nagrać sukces sceniczny swojej córki. To by dobrze wpłynęło na wizerunek rodziny.

\- Ona nie umie się ruszać. Cudów nie ma. W dwadzieścia cztery godziny nie stanie się przecież mistrzynią - mruknął upijając łyk gorącego napoju.

\- Widzę, że nasz tok myślenia jest bardzo podobny.

\- Do czego Pani zmierza?

\- Zastąpisz ją.

Uderzył w pięścią w stół.

\- Pewnie! Jej rodzinka będzie przeszczęśliwa widząc, że zamiast Anyi tańczy ktoś inny. Dostała główną rolę...

Na twarzy Gauthier zagościł szeroki uśmiech. Od lat marzyła, aby to właśnie Plisetsky zagrał główną rolę w jej przedstawieniu. Niestety, póki co występowały tylko dziewczyny. Czyżby wreszcie miała plan, aby to obejść?

\- Ubierzesz jej strój. Drobna blondynka w masce łabędzia. Kto będzie miał pewność...

\- Pewnie jej matka.

_ Juratchka, Juratchka, Ty jeszcze nie rozumiesz zasad panujących w tym świecie... - odparła kobieta kładąc na stole białą kopertę.

Zszokowany wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- A to niby co?

\- Jej matka NAM zapłaci jak będziesz ją udawał. Wie, że jej córka jest beztalenciem.

\- To idiotyczne. Nie powinienem...

Raptowanie pociągnęła go za rękaw cerowanej kurtki.

\- Zastanów się dobrze. Nie będziesz więcej musiał chodzić w czymś takim jak to.

***

Podróż do Astrakhanu trwała ponad dwanaście godzin. Przez większość czasu Jurij spał zwinięty w kłębek, opierając się głową o chłodną szybę. Dopiero teraz zaczynał rozumieć jak bardzo był przemęczony. Organizm domagał się snu. Pod granicę dojechali późnym popołudniem. Jurij poczekał aż dziewczyny opuszczą pociąg, poczym skierował się za nimi. Na dworcu już czekał na nich podstawiony autokar, który zawiózł ich prosto pod dom studencki. Pani Gauthier zadbała o wszystko i zarezerwowała noclegi w akademiku.

\- Zobaczysz, będzie fajnie. Akademiki mieszczą się przy hali sportowej. Grupy zza granicy również przyjeżdżają tu na zajęcia sportowe - odparła Gauthier obserwując trzymającego się na uboczu chłopaka.

Zgarnął śnieg z jasnych włosów i otrzepał rekawy z białego puchu. Na dworze panował okropny ziąb. Akademik z zewnątrz przypominał szkołę. Kilka masywnych stopni prowadziło do podestu na którym mieściła się recepcja. Gdy dziewczyny ustawiły się w kolejce, aby pokazać legitymacje, Gauthier odciągnęła Jurija na bok i poprowadziła schodami w górę.

\- Zaraz będzie kolacja. Podadzą pielmieni i wyśmienity barszcz ukraiński - rzekła jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Dlaczego nie sprawdzili moich dokumentów? Chyba nie powiedziała im Pani, że jestem...

\- Rób co mówię, Juratchka, a oboje na tym skorzystamy - szepnęła i pogłaskała go po głowie, jak gdyby był cholerną maskotką.

Odtrącił jej dłoń, skrzywił się wyraźnie, ale nic nie powiedział. Czekał cierpliwie, oparty o ścianę obserwując wracające z recepcji tancerki. Anya raptownie zatrzymała się przed nim. Zmierzył Jurija swoimi dużymi, niebieskimi oczami i bez większej krępacji rzekła:

\- Tylko nie spierdol tego.

Zaniemówił. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta dziewucha śmiała być na tyle bezczelna. Już miał się odezwać, kiedy nagle ktoś go uprzedził.

\- Ni macjee praw tak do niej mówić! - usłyszał skrajnie dziwne zdanie.

Niby po rosyjsku, a jednak wypowiedziane z jakimś wschodnim akcentem. Anya odwróciła się napięcie i już miała coś odburknąć, kiedy zobaczyła jego. Wysokiego, bruneta z ciemnymi oczami.


	6. Chłopak

Nie chciałby teraz zobaczyć własnego wyrazu twarzy. To dziwne uczucie można było porównać do połknięcia całej cytryny na raz. Jego nagły przypływ złośliwości został zakłócony przez interwencję obcego chłopaka. Jurij był impulsywny, nie potrafiłby zostawić zaczepki Anyi bez odpowiedzi. Z drugiej strony z pewnością nie byłoby to dobre w skutkach. Jej matka mu zapłaci. Do tego dochodził dług wobec Gauthier, a trzymanie języka za zębami nigdy nie było mocną stroną Plisetsky'ego. Interwencja nieznajomego odwiodła źle myśli. Przylgnął plecami do ściany zupełnie jak kot robiący uniki przed natrętną ręką usiłującą go pogłaskać.

\- A to niby dlaczego? - spytała Anya.

Jej głos wyraźnie złagodniał. Odruchowo przeczesała dłonią jasne włosy i poprawiła kołnierzyk śnieżnobiałej koszuli.

\- Bo sobjee tego nije życzy - rzekł stanowczo, spoglądając na nią wyraźnie z góry.

Przygryzła wargę. Wyprostowała się jak struna. Niebieskimi oczami z zaciekawieniem zlustrowała chłopaka. Był wysoki, ładnie zbudowany, o szerokich ramionach. Całkiem przystojny i wyglądał na starszego. Miał na sobie ciemne spodnie i czarną, skórzaną kurtkę. Istne przeciwieństwo krępego Dimitrija, który się wokół niej kręcił. Może i miał ten dziwny akcent, orientalne rysy twarzy, ale było w nim coś intrygującego.

\- Dlaczego tak dziwnie mówisz? - spytała.

\- Bo nie jest Rosjaninem, tępa dzido - usłyszała za sobą głos.

Jurij dopiero teraz włączył się do rozmowy. Dalej stał pod ścianą, nieco dalej za Anyą, a jednak jego postawa była zdecydowanie pewniejsza. Tym razem ona się zapowietrzyła. Nikt jej tak nie obrażał, przecież nie miał takiego prawa! Na twarzy bruneta pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Najwyraźniej atakowana drobna osóbka miała dość cięty język.

\- Jak się nazywasz? - rzucił w końcu w stronę Jurija.

To nie tak, że nie chciał mu się przedstawić. Zwyczajnie nie mógł tego uczynić. W praktyce wogóle nie powinno go tu być.

\- To nieistotne - mruknął.

Musiał urwać tę rozmowę. Odwrócił się napięcie, wetknął słuchawki w uszy i zniknął w głębi korytarza.

***

Dzielenie pokoju z trójką jazgotliwych dziewczyn nie było szczytem jego marzeń, a jednak to nadal lepsze niż spędzanie każdej nocy z agresywnym psycholem. Łóżka piętrowe, o tyle dobrze! Od razu zajął miejsce na górze. Dawało mu to namiastkę prywatności. Poza tym było wygodniejsze od materaca, na którym spał w domu. Nie mieli zbyt dużo czasu na rozpakowanie. Po niespełna dwudziestu minutach rozległo się głośne nawoływanie pani Gauthier .

\- Kolacja! Wszyscy proszeni do stołówki na dole.

Szedł za grupką dziewczyn zachowując odpowiedni odstęp. Stołówka znajdowała się w dużej, białej sali. Jedzenie wydawane było przy małym okienku przez starszą kucharkę. Na dużej stojącej pod oknem ławie ustawiono szklanki z kompotem. Po jednej dla każdego Jurij milczał nie szukając kontaktu z innym. Nie chciał zostać zdemaskowany. Turkusowe, ciekawskie oczy śledziły chwilę Anyę żywo plotkującą z innym dziewczynami. Zawsze była otoczona wianuszkiem wielbicielek. Westchnął zirytowany. Zbliżała się jego kolej. Położył talerz na ladzie i kątem oka zerknął w bok. Swoje jedzenie odbierał właśnie nieznany brunet, który stanął w jego obronie. Odebrał talerz pielmieni i miskę z barszczem, po czym również spojrzał na Jurija. Blondyn poczuł dziwny ścisk w żołądku. Wlepił wzrok w pusty punkt w ścianie udając, że wcale na niego nie patrzył. Dziwną reakcję tłumaczył sobie zażenowaniem. Przecież kazano mu udawać kogoś, kim nie był! Brunet odszedł kierując się do stolika pod oknem. Nie przystanął jednak przy ławie z napojami, co od razu zaobserwował Jurij. Odebrał jedzenie, ale na swojej tacy postawił dwie szklanki

\- Chłopaku z Kazachstanu, zapomniałeś napoju – mruknął stawiając przed nim kompot.

Tak. Właśnie takie, subtelne gesty zastępowały mu zwykłe „dziękuję".

\- Miło z Twojej strony, dziewczyno z Rosji – uśmiechnął się ciepło.

Policzki Jurija przybrały odcień niesionej przez niego miski z barszczem. Obrócił się napięcie i już miał zamiar odejść, kiedy ponownie usłyszał za sobą głos.

\- Hej, czekaj! Chcjesz się dosiąść?

\- Я не хочу – zaprzeczył stanowczo.

Ruszył przed siebie. Z niewiadomych przyczyn zrobiło mu się gorąco. Chciał odejść tak szybko, że nieświadomie zatoczył krąg wokół sali. Rozejrzał się. Większość miejsc zajętych. Teoretycznie mógł usiąść obok dziewczyn z pokoju, ale... nie. Zawrócił.

\- Albo dobra – odparł i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko bruneta.

Chłopak parsknął śmiechem.

\- Śmiejesz się ze mnie? – fuknął Jurij marszcząc brwi.

Ledwo usiadł, a już zaczął jeść. Nabił pieroga na widelec i najpierw obgryzał brzegi, a potem zjadał środek. Nie bawił się w maniery krojąc danie na małe kawałeczki.

\- Jesteś inna niż wszystkijee.

\- Po prostu jestem głod...- zaciął się. Nie był pewien jak odmienić wyraz ... - CHOLERNIE chce mi się jeść.

Brunet nic nie powiedział. Nabił swojego pieroga i spróbował zjeść go w identyczny sposób, co Jurij. Wziął pierwszy kęs, po czym zakaszlał głośno.

\- Okropnjy! Ostrii...

\- Głupek, trafiłeś na pieroga z pieprzem.

\- Что ?

Jurij wywrócił oczami.

\- Jest taka tradycja. Jak się gotuje pielmieni to zawsze jeden jest bez farszu, a z pieprzem. Kto na niego trafi ma szczęście. Nie wiedziałeś o tym?

Brunet odmownie pokręcił głową.

\- Ja nigdy nie trafiam na pustego z pieprzem. Pewnie dlatego zawsze mam w życiu tak przeje... - zaczął, ale przerwał – przechlapane. Totalnie przechlapane.

Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że dziewczyny nie powinny być wulgarne. Zwiesił głowę wpatrując się w brzeg stołu. Sam nie rozumiał z jakiego powodu jest tak cholernie onieśmielony, Brunet przekroił pieroga, po czym położył połowę na talerzu Jurija.

\- Co Ty robisz?

\- Oddajie ci kawałek swojego szczęścia.

\- To tak nie działa. Trzeba samemu trafić na pieroga z pieprzem. Wylosować.

\- Trafiłaś na mnie. Ni liczyj sję?

Jurij wstrzymał oddech. Kosmyki jasnych włosów zupełnie zasłoniły mu oczy.

\- Tak...w połowie.

\- Dlatego dostałaś połowę szczęścja.

Do końca dnia Jurij analizował, dlaczego zjadł tego cholernego pieroga. W usta szczypało chwilę, ale w głowie i brzuchu szumiało cały dzień. To wszystko wina pieprzu, prawda?

***

Tego samego wieczoru mieli treningi w sali lustrzanej. Gauthier była perfekcjonistką i chociaż dziewczyny narzekały na „katowanie do późnej nocy", Jurij nie miał nic przeciwko długim próbom. Traktował je jako przygotowanie do Grand Prix Juniorów. Skończyli o północy i skierowali się prosto do łóżek. Zasypiał mając w głowie ten cholerny, wschodni akcent. Nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy wspólnej kolacji, chociaż nie było w niej niczego nadzwyczajnego. Może po prostu nie lubił udawać. Tak, to z pewnością to! Wstali o świcie. Zimny prysznic, owsianka na śniadanie i pędem do przymierzalni. Kostium kota, który w pierwszej wersji miał założyć Jurij nie przypadł do gustu lubiącej przepych, rozpieszczonej Anyi.

\- Taki prosty? Taki czarny? Gdzie cyrkonie? Gdzie tiul? – tupnęła nogą – Nie ubiorę tego.

Pojawił się dodatkowy problem. Kostium Jurija za bardzo opinał ją w biodrach. Chłopak usiadł tuż przy toaletce i ze znudzeniem zaczął kręcić się na dużym krześle obrotowym. Anya pojękiwała wiercąc się niesamowicie, kiedy garderobiana usiłowała przyfastrygować kliny. Ostatecznie „kot" składał się nie tylko z ogona i uszu. Doszła tiulowa spódnica i połyskujące złote wstawki.

\- No, wreszcie to jakoś wygląda – stwierdziła dziewczynka przeglądając się w lustrze.

\- Bazarowa stylówa – skomentował Jurij, na co Anya rzuciła w niego szczotką.

Posty unik. W duchu stwierdził, że naprawdę pasowałaby do Dimitrija.

\- Mogę cię prosić? – rzekła garderobiana w kierunku Jurija.

Problem był odwrotny. Dopasowany, biały kostium trzeba było zwężać. Poza tym kategorycznie wzbraniał się przed ubraniem tiulowej spódnicy. To byłoby ponad jego siły. Istnie ukoronowanie upokorzenia. Ostatecznie został ubrany w prosty, śnieżnobiały strój. Od ramion do nadgarstków rozciągał się materiał skrojony w kształt skrzydeł. Posadzili go na krześle. W jasne włosy wpletli białe pióra. Charakteryzatorka zrezygnowała z nakładania maski.

\- Ma ładną, gładką buzię, szkoda ją zasłaniać. – odparła gładząc go po policzku – Namaluję coś na kształt białej maski. Obwódka wokół oczy, trochę brokatu...

Czuł się jak kukła. Gdy wyszedł z garderoby Anya zaniemówiła. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że prezentował się w tym o wiele lepiej niż ona. Szli korytarzem. Gauthier narzekała na kiepski czas. Autokar spóźnił się o piętnaście minut, co wprawiło ją w atak paniki. Jurij narzucił na swój kostium sportową bluzę. Jako jedyny nie robił sobie serii selfie i nie oglądał się obsesyjnie w lustrze. Ten ubiór zwyczajnie mu się nie podobał. Usiadł na niskim stopniu wlepiając wzrok w wyświetlacz komórki

\- Хорошо - usłyszał za sobą głos.

Od razu rozpoznał wschodni akcent, ale sens słów do niego nie dochodził. Spojrzał za siebie. Momentalnie wstał, chociaż czuł jak uginają się pod nim kolana.

\- Co?

\- Pjęknije wyglądasz Wijęęc, tańczycie?

Jurij nabrał w płuca powietrza. Chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale zwyczajnie nie mógł znaleźć słów. Fakt, że musiał udawać odbierał mu wszelką swobodę.

\- Otabek Altin – rozległo się wołanie z głębi korytarza – Za pięć minut zbiórka. Idziemy na trening!

Wysoki, nawołujący bruneta mężczyzna wydał się Jurijowi dziwnie znajomy. Możliwe, że widział go gdzieś w telewizji. Wysoki, ciemne włosy, ubrany w firmowy dres i...

\- Co trenujesz? – wypalił nagle Jurij.

\- Łyżwiarstwo.

Turkusowe oczy rozbłysły jeszcze bardziej niż pstrokate cekiny w kocim kostiumie Anyi.


	7. Ewakuacja

Jurij miał ochotę zadać mu tysiące pytań. Sam najchętniej zamieniłby baletki na łyżwy i pobiegł na trening z chłopakami. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że do Artakhanu przyjechała większa, męska grupa. Jeszcze zima. Musieli mieć jakiś obóz sportowy.

\- Autokar podjechał, szybko dziewczęta! Zbieramy się! - krzyknęła Gauthier.

Chłopak wywrócił oczami, co od razu zauważył jego rozmówca.

\- Nie cieszy ciebije występ? - spytał marszcząc brwi.

\- Niezbyt - mruknął.

Przybrał naprawdę podirytowany wyraz twarzy .

\- Masz zawzięte spojrzenie. Uda Ci się.

\- Co?

\- Davai - szepnął Otabek posyłając mu ciepłe spojrzenie.

Jurij czuł jak kolana się pod nim uginają. Ostatni raz to uczucie towarzyszyło mu wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz spotkał Viktora. Uśmiechnął się blado odprowadzając wzrokiem Kazachstańczyka.

***

Autokar ruszył, a on tym razem siedział sam. Chichot rozbawionych panienek podobny był do jazgotu kruków na Placu Czerwonym. Wpatrywał się w płatki śniegu uderzające o okno. Naciągnął kaptur na głowę. Wsłuchał się w rytm muzyki. Zabawne, zaraz będzie tańczył w rytm klasycznej melodii, a jednak w głowie brzmiał stary rock. Ogarnął go dziwny, melancholijny nastrój.

\- Jurij – poczuł jak ktoś energicznie chwyta go za ramię.

Odwrócił się i z nieukrywaną niechęcią wyciągnął jedną ze słuchawek.

\- Już czas – mruknęła Gauthier.

Pojazd zatrzymał się. Turkusowe tęczówki śledziły tłum koczujących przed wejściem nastolatek. Wychodziło na to, że konkurs był zdecydowanie większym wydarzeniem niż początkowo zakładał. Z przyzwyczajenia przepuścił dziewczyny. Wszystkie miały na nogach lekkie, skórzane kozaki. Jedynie on ruszył za nimi w ciężkich glanach. Kontrast ten wyglądał zabawnie zważywszy na fakt, że był na ich tle dość drobny. Nauczycielka zagwizdała w srebrny gwizdek. Zawiesiła na szyi identyfikator, a wszystkim rozdała gumowe bransoletki z napisem „uczestnik". Jurij z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na wielki gmach. Astrakhan State Opera and Ballet Theatre budził skojarzenie z wersalem. Był olbrzymi, z wielkimi oknami i charakterystycznymi zielonymi kopułami. Szedł po kamiennych schodach podziwiając wszystko z dużym zainteresowaniem. W swoim życiu podróżował nad wyraz mało, ale zawsze chciał. Siedzenie w brudnej, ciasnej norze z pijanym Siergiejem i popieprzonym Dimitrijem było naprawdę dołujące. Nie raz fantazjował o ucieczce. Niestety, nie miał na to ani możliwości ani środków. Sukces w łyżwiarstwie mógłby być równocześnie kluczem do niezależności, a niczego bardziej nie pragnął. Każdy krok po marmurowych schodach sprawiał, że jego serce zaczynało bić szybciej. Znowu słuchawki, znowu rock, śnieg padający na pięknie oświetlony budynek i bogate wnętrze. Uciekał w świat fantazji. Wyobrażał sobie, że właśnie jest po zawodach i idzie odebrać złoty medal. Marzenia dodawały mu sił. Nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu na rozejrzenie się po budynku. Gauthier od razu pokierowała wszystkich na zaplecze.

\- Jeżeli ktoś chce skorzystać z toalety, niech zrobi to teraz – mruknęła, gdy zatrzymali się przy piekielnie długim, wyłożonym czerwonym dywanem korytarzu.

Życie przestaje być proste, gdy zaczynasz zastanawiać się z której łazienki skorzystać. Oczywiście, Jurij ruszył w kierunku męskiej, ale w ostatniej chwili ktoś kurczowo złapał go za kaptur.

\- A Ty gdzie się wybierasz? – zapytała Gauthier..

Fuknął jak oburzony kot, po czym faktycznie pobiegł do damskiej. Klął pod nosem. Nie patrząc na marmury i zdobienia otworzył drzwi kopniakiem. Czarne, ciężkie buty przekroczyły granicę tego cholernego miejsca. Nie zwracał uwagi na inne dziewczyny. Możliwie szybko skorzystał z łazienki, po czym wyskoczył stamtąd wściekły jak osa. Jurij był typem człowieka, któremu nie wiele brakowało to momentalnego pogorszenia nastroju. Mieli numerek ósmy. Nie czuł potrzeby krążenia za kulisami, ani wkradania się na salę w celu podpatrzenia występów innych grup. To nie jego bajka. Gdy występowała pierwsza ekipa oparł się o poręcz krętych schodów od niechcenia wodząc wzrokiem po licznych obrazach. Na sali był tłum, po co się tam pchać?

\- No, stary, mówię Ci, dojechaliśmy. Rodzice nic nie wiedzą. Powiedziałem matce, ze nocuję u Ivanowa – posłuchał czyjąś rozmowę telefoniczną.

Głos wydał mu się dziwnie znajomy. Nie zdejmując kaptura z głowy spojrzał za siebie. Pod ścianą stał wysoki chłopak z krótkimi, rudymi włosami. Znał go. Nazywał się Michaił Lebiediev i drugi raz powtarzał trzecią klasę moskiewskiego gimnazjum. Durny kumpel Dimitrija. Nawet kilka razy był u nich w domu. Palili szlugi pod nieobecność matki, ale co on u diabła robił w Astrakhanie? I to w cholernym teatrze? Cholerny idiota.

\- Wszędzie Cię szukam! Nie trzymaj się na uboczu, tylko chodź do wszystkich!

Z rozważań znów wybił go głos Gauthier. Od razu poszedł za nią. Miał złe przeczucia.

***

Kończył się występ grupy siódmej. Na backstage'u panował tłok. Anya stała przed lustrem uporczywie poprawiając tiulową spódnicę.

\- Już mi się nie podoba. Mogłam być białym kotem – mruknęła kątem oka zerkając na kostium Plisetsky'ego

\- Czarny maskuje i mniej rzuca się w oczy. Nie będzie tak widać, kiedy coś spieprzysz.

Szybka interwencja nauczycielki powstrzymała dziewczynę przed nagłym ruchem. Już trzymała w dłoni puderniczkę gotowa cisnąć nią w Jurija. Wywrócił oczami. Miał naprawdę dość tej cholernej dziewuchy. Rozległ się gruby głos konferansjera. Zapowiedziano ich. Dziewczyny narzekały na uciskające buty. Jurij nie znał się na tym. Nie wnikał. Przyzwyczajony do wielogodzinnych ćwiczeń na sali lustrzanej, otarć od łyżew i krwawiących palców nie marudził. Wyobraźnia robiła swoje tak bardzo chciałby, aby to cholerne drewienko ustąpiło miejsca płozie. Nauczył się jednego.

Są momenty w których zmienia się łyżwy na glany, ale są też takie, kiedy glany muszą ustąpić miejsca baletkom. (pozdrawiam serdecznie wszystkich cosplayerów!)

Wśród nastolatek ubranych w kolorowe stroje. Wśród fioletowych, czerwonych, różowych tiuli, organzy, cekinów, aksamitów, wobec całego pstrokatego świata imitującego zwierzęta on pozostawał biały. Tak, jakby był czysty i niewinny.

Soubresaut.  
Temps levé.  
Développé.

Pamiętał nazwy wszystkich póz. Co prawda nie brzmiały tak cudownie jak:

Salchow.  
Toeloop.  
Axel.

Balet to nie łyżwy. To droga, którą musiał podjąć. Przymknął powieki. Rozbrzmiała muzyka. Wyprostował dłonie. Przed oczami wciąż miał lód. Za każdym razem, w którym unosił nogę do tułowia. Z każdym, najmniejszym sokiem. Z momentem, w którym odbijał się od ziemi. Z sekundą w której jego stopy znów dotykały podłoża. Giętkie ciało było jak gałązka dopasowująca się do najsłabszego podmuchu wiatru. Wiatrem była muzyka. Wszystkie dziewczyny tworzyły tło. Nie myślał o tym. Obrót. Kolejny. Skok. Dłonie do góry. Wyprost.

\- Anya... - cichy szept zachwytu wypowiedziany przez kogoś z publiczności.

\- Miałeś rację. Było warto tu za nią jechać – przyznał Michaił.

Nawet ktoś tak prosty i obojętny na sztukę potrafił to dostrzec. Talent osoby na scenie był niesamowity. Nie chodziło o figury baletowe, ale o ruch, poczucie rytmu, giętkość ciała. Muzyka ucichła. Jurij zakończył swój występ szpagatem. Tulił policzek do łydki bladymi dłońmi mocno obejmując stopę. Wyprostował się, po czym wygiął w łuk.

Zrobił to.  
Miał dość.

***

Dziewczyny tłoczyły się na korytarzu robiąc zdjęcia. Czekały na ogłoszenie wyników. Jurij pozostał za kulisami. Siedział po turecku pochylony nad telefonem. Łapczywie wypił pełną szklankę wody. Drapiący zamek drażnił jego skórę. Po omacku rozpiął do połowy suwak ukazując blady kark.

\- Jesteś piękna – usłyszał za sobą głos.

Drgnął. Czuł jak wszystkie jego organy zaciskają się kurczowo. Miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał. Ten głos był przerażający. Zupełnie tak, jakby ktoś wbił mu w skórę tysiące małych szpilek. Nic nie odpowiedział. Zastygł w bezruchu nadal wlepiając wzrok w wyświetlacz.

\- Dlaczego nigdy wcześniej mi nie pokazywałaś...

Krok.  
Kolejny.  
Jeszcze jeden.

Ktoś się wyraźnie do niego zbliżał. Jurij bał się obrócić głowy. Miał czarne myśli. Zrobił to dopiero wówczas, gdy silna dłoń dotknęła skóry na jego karku.

Uderzający zapach kwiatów.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie.

Zawzięte, turkusowe tęczówki z pogardą patrzyły na twarz Dimitrija Ivanova. Chłopak zamarł. W ręku trzymał bukiet czerwonych róż. Za ukochaną Anyą pojechał aż do Astrakhanu. Specjalnie na jej występ.

\- Juratchka!

\- Zamknij się.

Jurij momentalnie podniósł się z miejsca. Kwiaty upadły na ziemię. W Dimitriju obudził się wulkan emocji. Podziw, wymieszany z szokiem, złością, poczuciem upokorzenia. Jak mógł tego wcześniej nie dostrzec?! Co ten chłopak tutaj wyprawiał?! Gdzie Anya?!

\- Nie masz prawa tu być! Matka nie wie! – wydarł się w końcu kompletnie skonsternowany.

Przypływ adrenaliny. Jurij zrozumiał, że jego tajemnica nie może wyjść na jaw. Jeżeli matka i Siergiej mu uwierzą, jeżeli...

Wibracja. Rozbrzmiał dobrze znany rosyjski rap. Dimitrij odebrał telefon.

\- GDZIE JESTEŚ ?! DZWONIĘ DO CIEBIE OD PIĘCIU GODZIN.  
\- TATO, JESTEM W ASRTAKHANIE, ALE NIE UWIERZYSZ...  
\- GDZIE, GÓWNIARZU?! POJECHAŁEŚ POD GRANICĘ?!  
\- TATO!!! ALE JURIJ TEŻ TU JEST! UCIEKŁ Z DOMU.  
\- KURWA MAĆ. JEDZIEMY.

Dimitrij rozłączył się. Był gotowy ponieść karę, byleby tylko ukarać Jurija. Spojrzał na niego. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że tą tancerką okazał się... cholerny, przybrany brat.

\- Nienawidzę cię - Plisetsky prychnął.

Pędem wyleciał na korytarz. Musiał się ewakuować, jednak wciąż nie miał pieniędzy i był kompletnie uzależniony od Gauthier. Za wszelką cenę chciał znaleźć się w Moskwie przed Dimitrijem. Dziadek nie miał samochodu. Zdesperowany wybrał jeden, jedyny numer, który przychodził mu do głowy.

\- Halo? Viktor? Przyjedź po mnie. Mam cholerne kłopoty...


	8. Pomocnicy

Nigdy nie zapomni dnia, w którym pierwszy raz spotkał Viktora Nikiforova. Postać srebrnowłosego mężczyzny była jedną z nielicznych, budzących w Rosjaninie tak duży respekt. Viktor mu imponował. Zarówno pod względem umiejętności i techniki jazdy, jak i dbałości o własny wizerunek. Ilości polubień na jego portalach społecznościowych biły wszelkie rekordy. Na brak pieniędzy też nie narzekał. Owszem, Jakov bywał ostry i wymagający, a jednak jego podopieczny mógł sobie pozwolić na różne zachcianki od apartamentu w centrum Moskwy zaczynając, na egzotycznych podróżach kończąc. Kiedy Jurij pojawiał się na wspólnych treningach zawsze wyglądał nienagannie. Gauthier udało się skombinować dla niego porządniejsze łyżwy i lepsze ubrania. Na terenie lodowiska nikt nigdy nie widział go w za dużych butach czy pocerowanej kurtce. Też starał się dbać o wizerunek. Ze wszystkich sił starał się zatuszować wszelkie ślady patologii i nędzy do której wracał każdej nocy. Tak, była to patologia, trzeba nazywać rzeczy po imieniu. Wstydził się. Nie tylko przed Viktorem. Próbował to ukryć przed całym światem. Czasem zastanawiał się skąd ktoś taki jak Gauthier ma w ogóle kontakt do słynnego trenera, jakim był Jakov. Nigdy nie zadał takiego pytania, chociaż wielokrotnie chodziło mu ono po głowie. W chwili obecnej miał zdecydowanie większy problem. Jak bardzo musiał być zdesperowany, aby zadzwonić właśnie do Viktora? On praktyczne nigdy nie odbierał telefonów. Na smsy odpisywał po godzinie. Nie robił tego złośliwie. Bezstresowe podejście do otoczenia sprawiało, że zwyczajnie się tym nie przejmował. Spotykali się na lodowisku, a on jak gdyby nigdy nic krzyknął głośno „Jurachka", wyszczerzył się i opowiadał coś entuzjastycznie, co zawsze miał w zwyczaju. W pierwszym momencie Jurija zalewał nagły przypływ złości, ale optymizm Viktora potrafił złagodzić jego gniew. Poza lodowiskiem spotkali się dwa razy. Raz, gdy poszli na zakupy, po nowe ochraniacze i raz wybrali się na obiad do małej restauracji. Portfel Jurija bardzo na tym ucierpiał, bo wydał niemalże całe, uzbierane głównie od dziadka oszczędności, a jednak nie żałował. Lubił Viktora i nigdy nie czuł się przy nim samotny.

\- Jura?

Odebrał. Niesamowite.

\- Vitya, przyjedź po mnie – powtórzył drżącym głosem.

Drobna, blada dłoń zacisnęła się na jasnym materiale. Był nerwowy gest. Miał ochotę wyrwać z kostiumu wszystkie, cholerne, białe pióra.

\- Cooo? Gdzie?

\- Do Astrakhanu.

\- Co?!

Zdziwieniu Viktora wtórowało głośne szczekanie psa w tle. Plisetsky rozumiał, że prosił o wiele. Podróż z Moskwy pod granicę z Kazachstanem przy dobrych warunkach trwała jakieś dziesięć godzin. Szczególnie w taką pogodę.

\- Jak mi nie pomożesz, to...to...- czuł dziwną suchość w gardle, a głos zaczął mu się załamywać – ...nie wezmę udziału w Grand Prix Juniorów, jeżeli w ogóle kiedykolwiek zobaczę lodowisko. Viktor, ja..ja...ja ciebie proszę.

Jurij Plisetsky nigdy nie prosił. On nigdy nie prosił. Viktor zaczął rozumieć wyjątkowość sytuacji.

\- Już jadę.

Cisza w słuchawce. Rozłączył się. Młody Rosjanin odetchnął z ulgą. Więc jednak była dla niego nadzieja.

\- Chodź tu! – zza kulisy wybiegała Gauthier.

Na jej twarzy malowało się wszystko. Wzruszenie, euforia i gniew spowodowany faktem, że jak zwykle musiała szukać swojego podopiecznego. Ach, dlaczego ten dzieciak nie mógł grzecznie czekać na ogłoszenie wyników jak inne dziew...inni występujący. Mocno złapała go za ramię i poprowadziła po purpurowym dywanie prosto na scenę. Chłopak był tak roztrzęsiony aferą z Dimitrijem, że nawet nie miał siły pomyśleć o wynikach. Nim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić wepchnięto go na scenę w towarzystwie ucharakteryzowanych na zwierzęta dziewczyn. Olbrzymia sala, z pięknym, zdobionym sklepieniem. Reflektor, publiczność brawa. Gauthier odbierająca złoty puchar z rąk konferansjera. Wygrali. Dostała, co chciała. W końcu zeszli ze sceny i udali się na korytarz główny. Pozowanie do wspólnych zdjęć nie szło zbyt sprawnie. Jurij uparcie próbował ustawić się z tyłu, a w zestawieniu z roześmianymi twarzyczkami tancerek, on sam wyglądał na wielce podirytowanego. Objął ramiona dłońmi próbując w ten sposób zatuszować brak biustu, który u większości czternastolatek był jednak trochę widoczny. Szło mu nad wyraz dobrze, zważywszy na fakt, iż do rękawów przyszyte miał kawałki materiałów imitujące skrzydła.

\- Marzniesz - usłyszał za sobą głos.

Nim zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, został okryty grubą, skórzaną kurtką ze srebrnymi ćwiekami. Gustowną, cholernie w jego stylu, jak przystało na rosyjskiego punka na którego w chwili obecnej bynajmniej nie wyglądał.

\- Trochę – mruknął podnosząc wzrok.

W tym właśnie momencie dostał fleszem po oczach. Cholerni fotografowie!

\- Spadaj mi z tym obiektywem! – warknął odgrażając się nerwowym ruchem ręki.

Otabek uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Kimkolwiek była ta dziewczyna, potrafiła zaskoczyć. Z delikatnego łabędzia w najmniej spodziewanym momencie przekształcała się w temperamentną zołzę.

\- Byłaś świetna. Czyli mi również nije wolnio prosić o zdjęęęcie?

\- Nie – odparł stanowczo Jurij, szczelniej okrywając się skórzaną kurtką Kazachstańczyka – Tak właściwie, to co Ty tu robisz? Nie powinieneś być na treningu?

\- Skończyliśmy wcześnijeej. Trener pozwolił nam przyjść. Z resztją, figury w balecie są przydatne łyżwiarzom. Zalecane jest byśmy ćwiczyli.

Tak? Co Ty nie powiesz...

\- Myślę, że chodzi o ciało. Musi być dobrze rozciąg...- turkusowe tęczówki kątem oka zauważyły Dimitrja kręcącego się na drugim końcu korytarza.

Mocno przylgnął do Otabka, opierając ramionami o jego ramiona. Brunet poczerwieniał.

\- Tak czy siak chciałem pogratulijować Ci....

\- Czy ten umięśniony kretyn, który ubrał marynarkę do dresów dalej za mną stoi?

Jurij spuścił głowę, a jego dłonie zaczęły nerwowo drżeć. Otabek parsknął śmiechem.

\- Niechciany adorator?

\- Nie śmiej się – zaczepnie trącił go butem w łydkę.

\- Ej!

\- To buty od baletu, mają tylko drewienko. Ciesz się, że nie mam glanów.

Otabek uniósł brwi. Ta dziewczyna była niesamowita.

\- Ruszasz siję jak łabędź, aljee walczysz jak tygrys. Skąd tu przyjechałaś?

Jurij sam w duchu przyznał, że Rosyjski z tym specyficznym, wschodnim akcentem brzmiał w jego ustach nad wyraz dobrze. Porównanie do tygrysa również mu się spodobało.

\- Jak to skąd? Z Moskwy.

\- Adorator poszedł – mruknął Otabek

Plisetsky odsunął się od niego raptownie.

\- Żaden adorator. To zwykły debil – stwierdził wywracając oczami.

Nagle rozległo się głośne gwizdanie. Jurij znał na pamięć irytując dźwięk gwizdka pani Gauthier. Chwycił za brzeg kołnierzyka, chcąc zdjąć z siebie kurtkę, ale Otabek powstrzymał go kładąc swoją dłoń na jego ręce.

\- Spokojnijee, oddasz mi później, w akademiku?

Jurij kiwnął głową i momentalnie się oddalił, żeby nie powiedzieć uciekł. Zapiął się aż po samą szyję, chociaż bynajmniej nie było mu zimno. Zachłysnął się intensywną wonią mocnych męskich perfum i czuł, że coś cholera poszło w złym kierunku. Jak burza wpadł do autokaru wlepiając wzrok w telefon. Na snapchacie odebrał wiadomość od Viktora. Był w drodze. Odetchnął z ulgą. Gdy autokar ruszył dosiadła się do niego Gauthier.

\- No, no, przeszedłeś moje najśmielsze oczekiwania.

Ta, a przy okazji swoje największe upokorzenie.

\- Da mi Pani tę kopertę?

Westchnęła ciężko, po czym zajrzała do swojej dużej, brązowej torebki. Dyskretnie podała mu pieniądze. Wziął i chociaż czuł się jak cholerny łapówkarz, przecież mu się należało!

\- Muszę wracać wcześniej do domu. Przyjedzie po mnie kolega – mruknął.

\- Ale jak to? Mieliśmy wracać jutro autokarem...

\- Ktoś doniósł mamie. Wszystko może wyjść na jaw.

Kiwnęła głową, po czym wykonała dziwny gest ręką. Zupełnie tak, jakby się modliła. Było jasne, że ona również mogłaby mieć problemy. W końcu byli partnerami w jednym, wielkim oszustwie. Jurij również szczędził jej informacji. Na przykład tej, że wspomnianym kolegą był nie kto inny jak słynny Viktor Nikiforov.

***

Dojechali na miejsce. Anya nie odezwała się do Jurija ani słowem. Posłała mu tylko kilka rozwścieczonych spojrzeń. Rosjanin nie wnikał. Stwierdził, że tej dziewczyny nic nie zadowoli. Usłyszał tylko słowo wypowiedziane do jednej z koleżanek. Kurtka. Mówiła coś o kurtce. Czyżby była zazdrosna? O umiejętności to jedno, ale żeby o chłopaka z Kazachstanu? Przecież był cholernym facetem! Idiotka. Gauthier poprowadziła Jurija okrężną drogą tak, żeby ominął recepcję i od razu znalazł się na piętrze sypialnianym w akademiku. Przy automatach z napojami w dalszej części korytarza Jurij zaobserwował Dimitrija. Co za pech! Ten cholerny idiota musiał również wykupić tu nocleg?! Najdziwniejsze było jednak to, że Plisetsky nie zobaczył Anyi z kwiatami. Czyżby Ivanov wycofał się z pomysłu podarowania jej róż? Nie miał czasu by się nad tym zastanawiać. Skorzystał z okazji, że łazienki były puste. Wziął porządny prysznic dokładnie zmywając z siebie pióra i resztki okropnego, lepiącego brokatu. Następnie pobiegł do pokoju. Cały czas był w kontakcie z Viktorem, co jeszcze kilka dni temu zdawało się nie do pomyślenia. Musiał się sprężyć. O godzinie dwudziestej drugiej był już wykąpany, spakowany i oczekujący przybycia swojego wybawiciela. Do pokoju wróciła trójka jazgotliwych dziewczyn, ale nie zwracał na nie większej uwagi. Ułożył się na górze piętrowego łóżka wlepiając wzrok w telefon.

\- Ponoć w sklepiku obok sprzedają piwo bez dowodu. Spróbuję wyjść i kupić – odezwała się nagle jedna z dziewczyn.

\- Tylko weź legitymację. O tej godzinie bez papierka nie wyjdziesz. Są zaostrzone rygory – odpowiedziała jej druga.

\- Cholera – Jurij jak poparzony poderwał się z miejsca.

Wyleciał na korytarz. I co teraz?! Przecież stąd nie wyjdzie. Szedł szybkim tempem kierując się prosto do skrzydła chłopaków. Nie różniło się niczym, poza odcieniem ścian pomalowanych na jasnoniebieski kolor. Telefon mu wibrował. Dostawał stosy smsów od Dimitrija szukającego go i domagającego się wyjaśnień. Wszystkie ignorował.

\- Nie pomyliłaś się? To męskie... - zaczepił go jakiś chłopak.

Chociaż Jurij ubrany był już normalnie, nadal nosił na ręce tę irytującą, gumową bransoletkę jasno sugerującą, że przyjechał na wstęp z Moskwy. Rzecz jasna w żeńskiej grupie baletowej.

\- Przymknij się i zawołaj tu Otabka.

Chłopak zdębiał. Nie spodziewał się po tak drobnej osóbce nagłego przypływu agresji i ciętego języka. Siłą rzeczy kiwnął głową. Po pięciu minutach wrócił w towarzystwie Kazachstańczyka.

\- Musimy pogadać. Potrzebuję Twojej pomocy – mruknął Jurij odciągając chłopaka na bok.

Stanęli przy oknie, w dalszej odległości od reszty chłopaków. Jurij nienawidził prosić, a jednak tego dnia już dwukrotnie został do tego zmuszony.

\- Co się stało?

\- Przenieś mi walizki przed budynek. Masz legitymację i możesz wyjść, tak? Moja... Moja jest niepodstęplowana. Poza tym zaraz będzie tutaj mój kumpel. Muszę stąd spadać jak szybko się da.

Kazachstańczyk zmarszczył brwi. Oczywiście, że cała ta sytuacja wydawała mu się delikatnie mówiąc podejrzana. O nic nie pytał, za co Jurij był mu naprawdę ogromnie wdzięczny. Zszedł na parter kierując się korytarzem na tył budynku. Stąd obserwował Kazachstańczyka wynoszącego jego rzeczy. Postawił je na chodniku, niedaleko małego parkingu. To właśnie tu miał przyjechać Viktor.

\- Tutaj? – krzyknął Otabek odstawiając torbę.

\- Tak, dobrze!

Ich krzyki były na tyle głośne, że wzbudziły spore zainteresowanie reszty przebywającej w budynku młodzieży. Również Dimitrija, który po całym dniu szukania w końcu wypatrzył przybranego brata.

\- TU JESTEŚ! – Jurij usłyszał za sobą głos Ivanova, który zaczął pędzić w jego kierunku.

Adrenalina. Momentalnie otworzył okno i stanął na parapecie. Ktoś wrzasnął, grupka dziewczyn z drugiego piętra wychyliła się obserwując całą sytuację. Jurij miał szczęście. To parter. Tylko parter. Turkusowe tęczówki zauważyły srebrne bmw podjeżdżające od tyłu parkingu. Dobrze znał to auto.

\- Nie bój się. Złapię cię! – zapewnił Otabek.

Nie zdawał zbędnych pytań, ale działał szybko. Zainteresowana grupka młodzieży siłą rzeczy zaczęła im kibicować.

\- SKACZ! SKACZ! SKACZ! – rozległy się głośne krzyki.

Skoczył. Prosto w objęcia Otabka. Owszem, Kazachstańczyk złapał go, ale chwilę później obaj przeturlali się po śniegu zaliczając niezłą glebę. Na szczęście nikomu nic się nie stało. Rozwścieczony Dimitrij wychylił się przez okno klnąc w niebogłosy. Ludzie zaczęli klaskać. Osłupiały Viktor wyskoczył z samochodu. Zastanawiał się czy Juratchka faktycznie przed chwilą skoczył z okna czy też miał jakieś przewidzenia.

\- Dziękuję – szepnął Jurij.

Otabek pomógł mu wstać i otrzepać się ze śniegu.

\- Nie ma sprawy, ale...powiedz mi jak się nazywasz.

\- Nie mogę – mruknął Jurij zbierając swoje rzeczy.

Viktor w końcu odetchnął. Momentalnie podbiegł do Jurija upewniając się, że jest cały.

\- Nic wam nie jest?!

\- Nie. Spadamy stąd, szybko!

Jurij chwycił bagaże i jak burza poleciał w kierunku samochodu. Viktor wzruszył ramionami, po czym ruszył w ślad za nim. Otabek zastygł w bezruchu. On również zastanawiał się czy miał przewidzenia. Możliwe, aby kolegą tej dziewczyny był SAM VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!? Dimitrij Ivanov doświadczył podobnego uczucia. Jak to możliwe, że po Juratchkę przyjechało TAKIE AUTO?! Tysiące pytań pozostało bez odpowiedzi. Nowiutkie, srebrne BMW właśnie ruszyło z miejsca.


	9. Kiedy pęka porcelana

Viktor ruszył z piskiem opon. Pierwsze kilka minut było najgorsze. Okropne, ciążące milczenie. Nie chodziło o to, że było niezręczne. Mało rzeczy na tym świecie figurowało pod nazwą „niezręczne" na liście Nikiforova. Jurij sam w duchu przyznał, że onieśmielenie tego człowieka zdawało się niemożliwe. On po prostu był w szoku. Potrzebował tych kilku minut, aby poukładać sobie w głowie całe zdarzenie. Skok z okna akademiku, wrzaski nastolatków i desperacką ucieczkę po śniegu.

\- W coś ty się wpakował, Juratchka? – rzekł w końcu wjeżdżając na w miarę prostą drogę.

Sposób w jaki włączał się do ruchu na skrzyżowaniach przyprawiał Jurija o zawrót głowy. Nie był tak subtelnym kierowcą, co łyżwiarzem. Mocno nacisnął pedał hamulca, na co drobna, blondwłosa osóbka gwałtownie pochyliła się do przodu.

\- Uważaj!

\- Przecież nic się nie stało – odparł Viktor uśmiechając się pogodnie.

Była to jedna z tych jego typowych min. Szybko potrafił wyciszyć Plisetsky'ego. Przynajmniej szło mu to zdecydowanie lepiej niż ich trenerowi.

\- Pożyczyłeś auto od Jakova. On o tym wie? – spytał wreszcie.

\- A jak myślisz?

Jurij przełknął głośno ślinę chowając twarz w dłoniach. Czuł się jak uosobienie wstydu i desperacji.

\- Nie przejmuj się. To nasza mała tajemnica, niczego się nie dowie. Potraktujmy to jako przygodę.

\- Ta... - mruknął Jurij z miną, która bynajmniej nie podzieła entuzjazmu towarzysza.

Gwałtowny skręt. Blondyn wykonał kilka nerwowych ruchów rękami próbując przypomnieć przyjacielowi o włączeniu kierunkowskazu. Viktor był z kolei wyjątkowo opanowany. Zjechał na stację benzynową, jednak ominął ją. Brązowa strzałka wskazywała kierunek McDrive'a.

\- Jestem głodny. Zamówmy coś.

Jurij westchnął ciężko. Miał wrażenie, że jego żołądek nie przekraczał w tej chwili wielkości orzecha włoskiego, a jednak nie protestował. McDonalds był jednym z niewielu miejsc otwartych o tej porze. Ustawili się w kolejce. Jurij wlepił wzrok w okno. Śnieg zaczął pruszyć. W świetle miejskich latarni wyglądał naprawdę pięknie. Odruchowo schował ręce do kieszeni, dużej, skórzanej, kurt....CHOLERA! Zapomniał oddać mu...

\- Poproszę podwójnego cheesburgera, frytki i małą fantę, co dla Ciebie Jurij?

Blondyn wywrócił oczami przybierając jeszcze bardziej kwaśną minę niż zwykle.

\- McFlurry Kitkat z polewą czekoladową.

\- To brzmi w Twoim stylu, prawie jak Kitekat.

\- Spadaj... - mruknął, na co mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem.

Odebrał jedzenie i chciał podać kobiecie banknot, kiedy Jurij go uprzedził.

\- Ja zapłacę – zapewnił.

Oczywiście, że Vitya zaprotestował. Nie chciał, aby to Jurij za nich płacił i nie chodziło tylko o to, że chłopak był młodszy. Po prostu pierwszy raz widział w nim taką mieszankę strachu, niepewności i stresu albo smutku. To było trudne do określenia.

\- Powiesz mi końcu, co się stało? – spytał.

Jurij westchnął ciężko. Nie pytając o zgodę włączył radio. Leciało „Ex's and Oh's", jakaś rockowa przeróbka. Odchylił głowę do tyłu delektując się cudownym smakiem czekolady i intensywnym zapachem męskich perfum. Wciąż nie zdjął tej kurtki.

\- No wiesz, czuję się, jakby porywał więźnia z aresztu – stwierdził sięgając po paczkę frytek.

Jedzenie w trakcie jazdy wcale mu nie przeszkadzało.

\- Poniekąd tak jest.

Viktor uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Mimowolnie zaczął kiwać się w rytm muzyki. Jurij rozłożył się na przednim siedzeniu, jego nogi też mimowolnie podrygiwały.

\- Powiedz chociaż, co zmusiło cię do skoku?

\- Miałem być na szkolnej wycieczce pod Moskwą. Matka się dowiedziała, że prawdopodobnie mnie tam nie ma. Ona nie wie, że startuję w zawodach.

Viktor westchnął ciężko.

\- Zmieni zdanie jak zobaczy cię na lodowisku – stwierdził upijając łyk fanty.

\- Uważaj, bo jeszcze się pofatyguje, aby przyjść.

Dojadł loda i wsunął do schowka pusty kubeczek. Oparł się głową o szybę. Głośniejszy kawałek właśnie się skończył, a w radiu zaczęły lecieć jakieś smuty. Miał wrażenie, że jego powieki stawały się coraz cięższe. Wydarzenia tamtego dnia zupełnie go wykończyły. Zasnął.

***

\- Jurij... - poczuł jak Viktor delikatnie szturcha go w ramię – Wjeżdżamy do Mokswy.

\- Co...? – mruknął sennie.

Potrzebował chwili, aby się ocknąć i przypomnieć sobie, gdzie jest. Przetarł oczy, po czym raptownie zerknął na wyświetlacz komórki. Dziewiąta! Jak to możliwe, że przespał tyle godzin?! Co jak co, ale Viktor naprawdę miał cierpliwość. Przyjechał po niego, wiózł przez pół Rosji i nawet nie śmiał narzekać.

\- Gdzie mam Cię podrzucić?

\- Eee...centrum – rzucił lakonicznie.

Viktor zmarszczył brwi.

\- Daj spokój, zajechałem pod sam akademik w Astrakhanie, więc mogę spokojnie porzucić Cię do domu.

\- Mieszkam blisko tylko trzeba kursować, bo jest naprawdę masakra z parkowaniem pod blokiem.

Skłamał, ale przecież nie powie mu, że wstydzi się tej paskudnej dzielnicy. Nie chciał, aby Viktor Nikiforov zobaczył, gdzie naprawdę mieszka. Okropność. Przez ostatnie kilka dni w sposób skrajny musiał wyrzekać się tego kim jest i jaki jest.

-No, skoro tak – mruknął Vicya bez większego przekonania.

Zatrzymał się pod większym centrum handlowym. Jurij wyszedł z samochodu. Rzucił krótkie „dziękuję", ciche, ledwie dosłyszalne, bez patrzenia w oczy. Viktor zrozumiał, a przynajmniej na to wyglądało. W końcu nie zadawał głupich pytań i nie zmuszał Plisetsky'ego do ciągnięcia tego głupiego tematu. Jurij ruszył prosto w kierunku przystanku autobusowego. Stąd miał bezpośredni do domu. Dojechał w niecałe piętnaście minut. Po drodze spostrzegł, że nie ma gumowej bransoletki uprawniającej do udziału w występie. Trudno, żadna pamiątka. Najwyraźniej musiała się przerwać, gdy skakał lub przeturlał się po śniegu. Znowu brudne uliczki i popisane ściany. Ku wielkiej radości spostrzegł, że przed domem nie było samochodu Siergieja. Wbiegł po schodach. Był pierwszy. Błyskawicznie rozpakował kołdrę i jak gdyby nigdy nic rozłożył się na łóżku. Skorzystał z nieobecności Dimy oglądając horror na jego telewizorze. Siergiej z matką i Dimitrijem pojawili się w domu dopiero koło drugiej po południu.

\- Gdzie ten gówniarz!? – wydarł się mężczyzna wbiegając do przedpokoju.

\- No mówię, że był w Astrakhanie, ale podjechało po niego srebrne BMW i...

Jurij z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy wszedł do przedpokoju. Przerażona Natasza podbiegła do niego.

\- Gdzie byłes, Juratchka?

\- No, przecież mówiłem, że jedziemy na wycieczkę szkolną. Wróciliśmy rano – mruknął wzruszając ramionami.

\- Kłamie! Był pod granicą i...

Pierwszy raz w historii tej rodziny Dimitrij Ivanov dostał szlaban. Oczywiście, nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Siergiej faworyzował swojego syna, jednak historia o rzekomym BMW, wycieczce do Astrakhanu i „jakichś pokazach" miała zdyt niski stopień prawdopodobieństwa, aby ojciec uwierzył synowi. Dima szukał współwinnego, próbując się usprawiedliwić. Najdziwniejsze było jednak jego nastawienie. Jurij oczekiwał, że zostanie zaatakowany przez dwie hokejowe łyżwy naraz. Paradoksalnie, przybrany brat tego nie zrobił. Posyłał mu tylko dziwne spojrzenia pełne furii wymieszanej z czymś innym. Znacznie trudniejszym do sprecyzowania. Około godziny dziewiętnastej zdarzył się cud i wszyscy zasiedli do prowizorycznej, rodzinnej kolacji. Natasza podała gorącą soliankę, Siergiej włączył w tle telewizor i atmosfera naprawdę nie była najgorsza. Dima, co prawda obrażony, a jednak jego milczenie było dla Jurija niczym miód. Nienawidził nawet głosu tego psychola

\- Dziś wieczorem wychodzimy na małe przyjęcie, jednak zamkniemy dom i weźmiemy klucze. Z racji dzisiejszego wybryku ... - oznajmił Siergiej wykonując dziwny gest pilotem od telewizora w kierunku swojego syna.

Jurij oczekiwał słów sprzeciwu z ust Dimy, a jednak spotkał się z milczeniem. Dobrze wiedział, że „małe przyjęcia" oznaczały w rzeczywistości duże popijawy, a jednak nie przeszkadzały mu, dopóki nie urządzano ich w domu. Wolał, aby kto inny musiał znosić pijanego Siergieja. Dziwne tylko, że psychol wciąż milczał... Młody Rosjanin pomógł matce sprzątać po kolacji. Nastrój znacznie mu się poprawił. Dyskretnie policzył pieniądze podarowane przez Gauthier, zdołał też umówić się z Viktorem i Jakovem na jutrzejszy trening. Wszystko zdawało się dobrze układać. Matka i Siergiej opuścili mieszkanie koło dwudziestej pierwszej. Dima padł łóżko wlepiając wzrok w ekran telewizora, a Jurij poszedł do łazienki, aby wziąć szybki prysznic. Brak kluczy nieszczególnie mu przeszkadzał i tak nie mógł wychodzić z domu o tak późnej porze. Skończył myć zęby. Narzucił na siebie czarne dresy i luźną, szarą koszulkę. Wetknął w uszy słuchawki, po czym wrócił do pokoju. Już chciał usiąść na materacu, kiedy nagle dostrzegł, że Dimitrij coś do niego mówi. Zmarszczył brwi. To było dziwne. Psychol, zamiast nadal leżeć na łóżku raptownie na nim usiadł. Jura wyciągnął z uszu słuchawkę.

\- Co?

\- Jesteś z siebie dumny? Przerobiłeś mnie, co?

Jurij wzruszył ramionami. Już miał usiąść na swoim materacu, kiedy chłopak wstał i momentalnie ruszył w jego kierunku. Blondyn zrobił kilka kroków w tył. Telefon wypadł mu z dłoni.

\- Chcę to zobaczyć. Nie! Ja musze to zobaczyć.

Dima miał zwężone źrenice i przyspieszony oddech. Brązowe, krótkie włosy kleiły się do wilgotnego czoła.

\- Co Ty pieprzysz?!

Kilka kolejnych kroków w tył, aż w końcu napotkał na ścianę. Dima mocno złapał jego nogę tuż nad kolanem.

\- Wyżej.

Jurij przełknął ślinę. Powinien się jakoś odszczekać, ale pierwszy raz w życiu ogarnął go tak paniczny strach przed czymś, czego nawet nie potrafił nazwać. Faktycznie, utrzymał ciężar ciała jedne nodze, a drugą trzymaną przez przybranego brata uniósł do góry.

\- I wyżej.

Dimitrij mówił powoli i trzymał go cały czas. Jurij domyślał się o co chodziło. Wyprostował nogę całkowicie unosząc ją tak wysoko jak tylko potrafił, a zrobił to na tyle szybko, aby uniknąć obrzydliwych rąk chłopaka. Rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie, po czym z gracją powrócił do pozycji stojącej.

\- Jestem rozciągnięty, no i co z tego?

\- Wszyscy myślą, że to ona –mruknął.

Zbyt blisko. Dima położył dłoń na policzku chłopaka. Niby nie było w tym agresji. Patrzył na jego twarz. Na bladą cerę, duże oczy, delikatne rysy. Niby nie działo się nic złego, a jednak Jurij odniósł wrażenie przekroczenia pewnej granicy. Z całej siły kopnął go w piszczel.

\- Nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj! – warknął.

Usłyszał syk bólu. Obrócił się napięcie i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Chciał iść do salonu albo chociażby zamknąć się w łazience. Dimitrij zachowywał się psychicznie. Jurij zaczynał rozumieć odrobinę więcej niż naprawdę chciał i za wszelką cenę próbował tę myśl blokować. Nie przekroczył progu, kiedy ktoś energicznie szarpnął go za włosy. Zachwiał się potykając o brzeg materaca. Myślał, że upadnie, ale Dima mocno złapał go w pasie.

\- Facet nie może mieć takiego ciała.

Dimitrij był silny, grubszy, wysoki i umięśniony. W jego ramionach drobniutki Jurij był niczym wykałaczka. Blondyn szarpał się, wyrywał. W akcie desperacji kopnął niski stolik, strącając z niego porcelanową wazę. Ulubiona matki. Szkło rozbiło się, a jego odłamki rozsypały po pokoju. Cóż za paradoks, że malowany wzór przedstawiał akurat łabędzia. Potem tylko upadł na łóżko, czując jak traci oddech. Leżał gdzieś pomiędzy niedojedzoną paczką chipsów, a kłębkiem zwiniętych skarpet. Dłońmi uparcie szukał czegoś w pościeli. Ostrego, ciężkiego, czegokolwiek.

\- тихо – krzyknął Dimitrij próbując go uciszyć.

Nie patrzył na to jaki jest ciężki. Bez najmniejszych oporów usiadł chłopakowi na biodrach. Łóżko zaskrzypiało pod ich ciężarem. Jurij darł się w niebogłosy i wykrzykiwał dosłownie wszystko, co przyszło mu do głowy. Głównie wyzwiska i przekleństwa w języku rosyjskim. Szatyn westchnął ciężko. Sięgnął po pilota, po czym przełączył kanał na jakąś rosyjską stację muzyczną. Muzyka zabrzmiała na cały regulator. Brązowe, małe oczy ponownie zwróciły się w kierunku Jurija. Pochylił się opierając dłonie o drobne biodra. Próbował zdjąć jego spodnie. Blondyn raptownie wgryzł się w jego ramię. Był doprowadzony do ostateczności. Przegryzł skórę do krwi. Robił absolutnie wszystko, żeby mu przeszkodzić. Sam zapach skóry Dimitrija był obrzydliwy. Krew wypełniająca jego wargi przyprawiała blondyna o mdłości. Po policzkach spłynęły mu łzy kiedy zaciskał zęby mocniej i mocniej. Oberwał w twarz. Złapał oddech. Został siłą obrócony na brzuch. Utkwił wzrok w porcelanowym odłamku leżącym w rogu pokoju. Był to akurat ten ze skrzydłem łabędzia.

***

Było koło piątej nad ranem, kiedy puchaty pudelek poderwał się z miejsca. Oparł przednie łapki o parapet okna i zaczął szczekać budząc przy tym zaspanego właściciela. Srebrnowłosy usiadł na łóżku przecierając zaspane oczy.

\- Makkachin? Co się stało, piesku? – mruknął również wyglądając na ulicę.

Pod jego apartament podjechała taksówka. Tylko tyle mógł dostrzec z okna takiego wieżowca. Opadł na łóżko i już miał ponownie zasnąć, kiedy pudełek zaszczekał dwukrotnie. Chwilę później ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Półprzytomny Viktor usiadł na wielkim, dwuosobowym łóżku, po czym rozciągnął się mocno. Szedł powoli w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Z każdą sekundą dzwonienie zdawało się bardziej desperackie. Ktoś dosłownie się do niego dobijał.

\- Taak? – srebrnowłosy utworzył drzwi.

Jego oczom ukazał się niecodzienny widok. Drobny szczupły blondyn ubrany jedynie w piżamę, skórzaną kurtkę z pluszowym tygrysem pod pachą. Na nogach nadal miał kapcie.


	10. IX. Co gryzie Jakova

Jurij zawsze powtarzał, że twarz Viktora przypominała płótno. Można było z niej wyczytać praktycznie wszystko. Każda ekspresja była widzialna w jego mimice, a śmiech...tak, Nikiforov potrafił śmiać się nawet oczami. Pierwszy raz w tych jasnych tęczówkach ukazała się wielka konsternacja. Stał jak wryty w luźnych spodniach i atłasowym szlafroku. Makkachin podkulił ogon. Pies wyczuwał, że coś jest nie tak. Zaskomlał cicho, po czym siadł tuż przy nodze swojego pana.

\- Jurij, co się...

\- Nie wracam do domu.

Viktor pokiwał głową, chociaż nie do końca rozumiał znaczenia tych słów. Nie wraca...Ale w sensie, ze wcale czy na jedną noc? Zmierzył Jurija podejrzanym spojrzeniem. Co mogło skłonić go do wyjścia w takim stanie? Przecież on zawsze maniakalnie dbał o wizerunek! Blondyn był jak w transie. W mokrych od brudnego, topniejącego śniegu kapciach doszedł do połowy salonu. Zsunął je z nóg w trakcie drogi do stojącej w salonie, miękkiej kanapy. Resztę trasy przeszedł na boso. Jego stopy były sine z zimna. Bez słowa opadł na sofie, po czym wtulił się mocno w maskotkę tygryska. Jasne włosy rozsypały się na podłokietniku. Viktor szybko zauważył, że były mokre. Czyżby wyszedł na mróz ledwo po kąpieli?! Nawet nie zdążył wysuszyć włosów...Nikiforov zamknął za nim drzwi. Szybko przyniósł z sypialni ciepły, puchaty koc i szczelnie otulił nim chłopaka. Jurij nie protestował. Przeciwnie, chwycił jego róg i naciągnął materiał aż po czubek głowy. Zupełnie tak, jakby chciał zniknąć. Stać się niewidzialnym. Na niskim stoliku, tuż przy kanapie szybko pojawił się duży kubek gorącej herbaty z miodem. Viktor włączył przypadkowy kanał, po czym położył pilota tuż przed Jurijiem. W rzeczywistości nie łudził się jednak, ze zdoła nakłonić blondyna do oglądania telewizji. Nie w takim stanie. Dźwiękiem telewizora miał nadzieję, jedynie zagłuszyć pewną rozmowę. Poszedł do kuchni i momentalnie wybrał numer Jakova. 

\- Halo? Viktor?! Czy Ty do diabła wiesz, która jest godzina?! - usłyszał podniesiony głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

\- Oczywiście, tym bardziej niepokoi mnie, dlaczego pół godziny temu przyjechał do mnie Jurij. Kompletnie zmarznięty, w piżamie i kapciach.

\- Czy on do reszty zdurniał!? Za miesiąc jest Grand Prix Juniorów! Powinien się zdrowo odżywiać, wysypiać i ćwiczyć.

\- Jakov, jeżeli czegoś nie zrobimy, to on o własnych siłach nie dojdzie do drzwi, nie wspominając o zawodach. Wiesz w jakim stanie dobrnął do kanapy? Masz jakiś kontakt do jego rodziny? Matka? Ojciec? Ktokolwiek? 

\- Da się załatwić.

\- A skąd tak właściwie znasz Jurę? Jak to było, że pewnego dnia pojawił się na lodowisku? - spytał Viktor marszcząc brwi.

\- Ogarnę to.

Dwa słowa, a po nich dźwięk ciszy. Mężczyzna się rozłączył.

***  
Jakov już dawno zrozumiał, że pełniona funkcja znacznie przekraczała obowiązki trenera. Zarówno dla Viktora jak i Jurija stał się kimś w rodzaju menadżera. Osoby, która nie tylko dyktowała warunki będąc na lodowisku, ale również pomagała zapanować nad wizerunkiem i życiem prywatnym. Byli młodzi, impulsywni, skłonni do popełniania błędów. Jakov zbyt dobrze wiedział, jakie są ceny plotek. Pamiętał, jak lata temu stanął na rzęsach, aby wyciszyć zamieszanie wokół jego rozwodu z Lilią Branovskayą. Finalnie, magazyny plotkarskie nigdy nie dowiedziały się, jaki był jego powód. Jakov Feltsman wdał się w przygodny romans z baleriną Stephanie Gauthier. Jednorazowa przygoda, której żałował do dziś. Nie dorastała Lilii do pięt, a jednak skutecznie rozbiła ich małżeństwo. Na szczęście chociaż Branovskaya dowiedziała się o całym zajściu, nic nie dotarło do prasy. Tym większa była wściekłość Jakova, kiedy po tylu latach Gauthier śmiała zadzwonić i zażądać, aby przyjął pod swoje skrzydła jakiegoś dzieciaka. Tak, był szantażowany. Nie, nie chciał trenować Jurija. Wypierał się tego ze wszystkich sił, ale groźba donosu medialnego była zbyt straszna. Pamiętał swoje pierwsze spotkanie z Plisetsky'm. Wydał mu się piekielnie arogancki. Bardzo żałował swojej decyzji, dopóki...płoza tego pyskatego bachora nie dotknęła tafli lodowiska. Cholerna Gauthier nawet nie była świadoma jak wielki skarb mu przekazała. Jurij był nieoszlifowanym diamentem. Jakov dostrzegł w nim talent, kto wie, może nawet dorównujący Viktorowi. Teraz, kiedy Jurij był w potrzebie zwyczajnie musiał mu pomóc. Jedyną osobą, która jego zdaniem panowała nad Juratchką był jego dziadek Nikolai. Bez najmniejszych oporów wybrał jego numer. Do spotkania miało dojść w apartamencie Viktora.

***

Srebrnowłosy siedział sztywno w miękkim fotelu i z przerażeniem obserwował zawiniętą w koc postać. Stan Jurija można było porównać do wegetacji, a wszelkie próby komunikowania z nim okazały się daremne. Nie patrzył w ekran telewizora, nie tkną herbaty i co więcej nawet nie sięgnął po telefon. To nie był naturalny stan rzeczy.

\- Zaraz...zaraz będziemy mieć gości - szepnął Viktor.

Od godziny powinni być na lodowisku, ale żaden z nich nawet nie pomyślał o treningu. Niebieskie tęczówki zaobserwowały śladowy ruch pod kołdrą. Jurij nie spał, on po prostu leżał. Rozległo się głośne dzwonienie do drzwi. Puchaty pudelek poderwał się z miejsca i głośno szczekając podbiegł do przedpokoju. Nikifrov otworzył drzwi. Przywitał się z Jakovem, po czym przepuścił w progu Nikolaia. Był to pierwszy raz kiedy dziadek Jurija spojrzał prosto w oczy legendy łyżwiarstwa, słynnego Viktora Nikiforova. Jedno spojrzenie. Ten apartament, drogi żyrandol, nowoczesne meble, wielkie szklane okna z widokiem na panoramę całej Moskwy. To wystarczyło. Nikolai rozumiał, że jego wnuki i jego idol pochodzą z dwóch różnych światów. Mimo to jeździli na jednym lodowisku. Mało tego! Trenowała ich ta sama osoba. Nikolaia rozpierała duma. Jego chłopiec zaszedł tak daleko.

\- Jura, wstawaj. Nie będziesz tak leżał. Rusz tyłek i powiedz, co się stało. Nie mamy całego dnia - warknął Jakov.

Odwiesił swój płaszcz na wieszak, zdjął buty i ruszył w kierunku kanapy. Blada dłoń wysunęła się spod koca. Pokazał mu środkowy palec. Jakov poczerwieniał ze złości. Nie miał zdrowia do tego dzieciaka.

\- Posłuchaj, przestań zachowywać się jak bachor i...

\- Juratchka - wystarczył dźwięk głosu dziadka.

Para dużych, turkusowych oczu wychyliła się spod kołdry i stało się coś czego ani Viktor, ani Jakov nie byli w stanie przewidzieć. Jurij Plisetsky zalał się łzami. Wybuchnął tak histerycznym płaczem, jakby ktoś momentalnie zerwał z niego jakąś niewidzialną blokadę. Przerażony Nikolai podbiegł do chłopaka. Ukląkł tuż przy kanapie i pozwolił, aby blade sine ręce zawiesiły się na jego szyi. To nie była zwykła histeria. To była otchłań rozpaczy. Jakov pobladł, a zszokowany Viktor zasłonił usta dłonią.

\- Co się stało? Powiedz, co się stało - szepnął dziadek ocierając słone łzy z policzków drżącego chłopca - Wiem, że mój wnuk jest silny. Nie płacze bez powodu.

\- Ja nie chcę do domu. Ja...ja...już nie chcę ich znać!!!

Nerwowo zacisnął dłonie na materiale koszuli dziadka. Płakał i trząsł się jak targana na wietrze, krucha gałązka.

\- Czy ktoś zrobił Ci krzywdę? Siergiej, Dimitrij, pobili Cię? - szepnął ledwie dosłyszalnie.

\- Tak - padła cicha, niesprecyzowana odpowiedź.

\- Nie może tak być. Zgłosimy to na...

\- NIE - podniósł głos łkając jeszcze głośniej.

Jakov niepewnie zbliżył się do zapłakanego chłopca. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że na niego naskoczył.

\- Wynajmuję mieszkanie dla swoich podopiecznych z Sankt Petersburga. To bez sensu, aby dojeżdżali do Moskwy. Mila Babicheva i Georgi Popovich. Jest wolny pokój na poddaszu, całkiem duży. Znajdzie się dla Ciebie miejsce, o ile pan Plisetsky wrazi na to zgodę.


	11. XI. Walka z samotnością

Wszelkie próby przekonania Jurija do rozmowy z matką okazały się daremne. Chłopak kategorycznie odmówił powrotu do domu. Mało tego, nie był w stanie przyjechać nawet po swoje rzeczy. Obowiązek ten spadł na Nikolaia, który zdołał przekonać Natashę do przeprowadzki syna. Jurij powiedział dziadkowi, że dostał spore stypendium, które powinno wystarczyć na jakiś czas. Oczywiście nie wspominał nikomu o Gauthier, a tym bardziej swojej wycieczce do Asrtakhanu. Na szczęście Viktor również nie puścił pary z ust. Bywał irytujący, a jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że Jurij mógł mu ufać. Plisetsky bardzo szybko pojął, kiedy tak właściwie irytował go Viktor. Te momenty nie były przypadkowe. Chłopak nie mógł znieść ciągłej walki o atencję. Nawet nie zauważył momentu, w którym tak bardzo zaczęło zależeć mu na uwadze Viktora. Szukał kontaktu. Potrzebował go. Nastał moment w którym wreszcie musiał podnieść się z tej cholernej kanapy. Kiedy czuł, że życie traci sens, odnajdywał siłę w obietnicy Nikiforova. Los sypał mu piach w oczy i podkładał pod nogi tysiące kłód, ale Jurij był zdeterminowany. Wiedział, kim chce być i dążył do tego za wszelką cenę. Pojął, że nie może zwalić się na głowę Viktorowi. Nie mógł również zamieszkać u dziadka, którego skromna emerytura ledwie starczała na życie dla jednej osoby. Zdał się na propozycję Jakova. Ostatnią noc spędził leżąc w salonie Nikiforova biernie czekając aż dziadek i trener załatwią za niego wszelkie formalności. Musiał swoje przeczekać. Koło szóstej rano zdołał zwlec się i podejść do łazienki. Była bardzo duża z olbrzymią wanną stojącą na złotych nóżkach, nowoczesnym oświetleniem i gigantycznym, zajmującym niemal całą ścianę lustrem. Jurij zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, po czym kilkakrotnie upewnił się czy aby na pewno są zamknięte. Nie to, żeby nie ufał Viktorowi. Po prostu się bał. Strach ten porównał do uczucia towarzyszącego po obejrzeniu horroru. Niby nikt nie wierzy w potwora spod łóżka, a jednak potrafi pojawić się w snach lub wyobraźni wytwarzając dziwne uczucie dyskomfortu. Szczególnie, kiedy jest się samemu w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Dimitrij był dla niego jak potwór spod łóżka. Nawet gęsta piana i piekielnie drogie kosmetyki Viktora nie zdołały zmyć jego dotyku. Jurij zapamiętał jedno. Psychol najbardziej upodobał sobie najbardziej androgeniczne części ciała. Gdy to robił wbijał paznokcie w jego talię, komentując jak nienaturalnie jest wąska. Potem łapał za drobne uda, wtulał twarz w przydługie włosy. Jurij musiał myć o sponiewierane ciało. Mało tego. Musiał z nim żyć, dotykać i na nie patrzeć. Mimo wystarczającej ilości wody nie zakręcił kranu. Szum wody zagłuszał histeryczny płacz. Tak bardzo się siebie brzydził. Nie chciał, żeby Viktor słyszał. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział, że odebrano mu godność.

***

\- Gotowy? - do salonu wszedł Jakov.

Jurij wyglądał całkiem normalnie. Na twarzy wciąż malowało się rozdrażnienie, ale przecież to takie typowe dla młodego Rosjanina. Turkusowe tęczówki jakby od niechcenia zwróciły się w stronę mężczyzny. Drobną dłonią nerwowo trzymał łyżkę zatopioną w mleku. W małej miseczce nadal nie ubywało płatków. Od piętnastu minut obserwował jak kolorowe kulki rozmiękają. Nie jadł. Miał ściśnięty żołądek. Viktor bardzo dobrze widział jego niecodzienne zachowanie. Nie komentował. Wiedział, że to w niczym nie pomoże.

\- Tak - rzekł krótko.

Wstał od stołu. Zarzucił na ramię szmacianą torbę przyniesioną od dziadka, a w rękę chwycił spory plecak w panterkę. Jakov chciał wziąć od niego rzeczy, ale młody Rosjanin kategorycznie mu odmówił.

\- Nie jestem jakąś babą - warknął.

Uniósł twarz ku górze. Szedł dumnie i pewnie. Zupełnie tak, jakby był bogatym paniczem. Jakov wywrócił oczami. Ten dzieciak naprawdę doprowadzał go do szału. Spod apartamentu Viktora odjechali dobrze znanym srebrnym BMW.

\- To nawet lepiej, że będę miał Was wszystkich w jednym miejscu. Łatwiej nad wszystkim zapanować - mruknął mężczyzna bardziej do siebie, kiedy mijali kolejną przecznicę.

Jurij wzruszył ramionami. Zupełnie go nie słuchał. Wlepił wzrok w okno. Znów męczyły go mdłości. Na szczęście minęły, kiedy otworzył drzwi i poczuł przypływ lodowatego powietrza. Wynajmowane przez Jakova dwupoziomowe mieszkanie nie mieściło się w samym centrum, a jednak było położone w bliskim sąsiedztwie dużego supermarketu i przystanku autobusowego.

\- To dobra lokalizacja. Masz bezpośredni na lodowisko, chociaż i tak pewnie będziesz jeździł taksówką, co?

Chłopak milczał. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że trener nadal nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego kiepskiej sytuacji finansowej. Odmalowane ściany, nowe budownictwo, czysta klatka schodowa...wszystko prezentowało się nad wyraz dobrze, szczególnie w zestawieniu z jego dawnym domem. Mieszkanie mieściło się na samej górze i tym razem Jurij nie protestował, kiedy Jakov chwycił jego ciężką torbę. W końcu dotarli na ostatnie piętro i nim zdołali zapukać drzwi otworzyła im rudowłosa dziewczyna.

\- No, no, a więc to nasz nowy lokator? - wyszczerzyła się opierając o próg i krzyżując dłonie na ramionach.

Spojrzenie jej niebieskich oczu wydało się Jurijowi nad wyraz wścibskie. Ubrana była w kuse szorty i różowy top ledwie zasłaniający pępek.

\- Jurij, poznaj Milę. Będziecie dzielić mieszkanie, a niedługo również lodowisko.

\- Cześć - mruknął i naprawdę wolał załatwić to tak, niż bawić się w uściskanie dłoni.

\- Mówią, że jesteś typem marudnej księżniczki. W czwartki, piątki i soboty będzie Twój dyżur. Wyrzucanie śmieci, mycie podłóg, takie tam...

Po raz kolejny porównano go do dziewczyny. Jurij zacisnął dłonie w pięści i poczerwieniał ze złości.

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

\- Hej, hej, spokojnie!

Jakov od razu musiał polemizować i stanąć pomiędzy dwójką. Współczuł sobie oraz sąsiadom. Zrozumiał, że wspólne mieszkanie trójki łyżwiarzy zaowocuje stworzeniem domu wariatów.

\- Hej - mruknął Georgi wchodząc do przedpokoju.

Turkusowe tęczówki zmierzyły wzrokiem dziwnego bruneta. Ubrany był w jakiś dziwny, obcisły strój, a przez szyję przewieszony miał ręcznik. Chyba coś trenował...w każdym razie było w nim coś odpychającego i blondyn naprawdę nie miał ochoty na pogłębienie tej znajomości. Najchętniej zamieszkałby sam. Bał się trafić na kolejnych psycholi.

\- Mila, bardzo się spieszę. Zaprowadzisz Jurija do pokoju? - mruknął Jakov spoglądając na wiszący na ścianie, okrągły zegar.

\- Pewnie.

Weszli na górę, po czarnych, kręconych schodach. Jurij z zaciekawieniem śledził każdy element wystroju wnętrza. Wiele rzeczy się ze sobą gryzło. Z jednej strony druciane lampy w wybitnie industrialnym stylu, a z drugiej kolorowe plakaty przyklejone na taśmę klejącą. W każdym elemencie mieszkania widać było walkę dwóch zupełnie wykluczających się gustów. Różowe, kobiece dywaniki, a tuż obok czarna rzeźba przedstawiająca kobietę ze skrzydłami. Narożna, beżowa kanapa, a tuż obok jaskrawoniebieski stół. Georgi Popovich i Mila Babicheva mieli zupełnie inne poczucie estetyki. Jurij bał się pomyśleć, co będzie, gdy do mieszkania wkradną się jeszcze jego ukochane, panterkowe motywy.

\- To Twój pokój - oznajmiła dziewczyna otwierając mu drzwi prowadzące na poddasze.

Duży, białe ściany, dwuosobowe łóżko, biała szafa, balkon. Bardzo skromnie, a jednak własny kąt był dla chłopaka spełnieniem marzeń.

\- Podoba Ci się?

"CHOLERA! I TY JESZCZE PYTASZ?!" - pomyślał, ale zachował beznamiętny wyraz twarzy.

\- Może być - mruknął obojętnie.

Plecak i torbę rzucił pod ścianę. Miał ochotę zakopać się w kołdrze, nie ruszać cały dzień, udawać, że nie istnieje...

\- Hej! Gieorgi - Mila wyraźnie się ożywiła, kiedy zerknęła w ekran telefonu.

\- Co? - mruknął chłopak wchodząc do pokoju.

Jurij miał ochotę wyprosić tę dwójkę i jasno zaznaczyć, że chce być sam, ale ciekawość była silniejsza. Zmarszczył brwi przyglądając się pochłoniętej w swoich myślach dziewczynie.

\- Polubił mi zdjęcie na instagramie! - krzyknęła entuzjastycznie.

\- Ten typ, co bierze udział w Grand Prix z Viktorem? Ten z Kazachstanu?

\- Tak, polubiłam mu wszystkie zdjęcia, a teraz się odezwał. To znaczy...nie tyle odezwał, co zareagował. Ma mnie w followersach i...

Coś go tknęło i momentalnie odwiodło od pomysłu wyproszenia współlokatorów z pokoju.

\- Jak się nazywa? - spytał marszcząc brwi.

\- Otabek Altin.

W jednej chwili mina Jurija stała się równie kwaśna, co dojrzała cytryna.

\- JEST W REPREZENTACJI!?

\- Tak, mega przystojniak! A co? Znasz go? - zdziwiła się Mila.

\- NIE.

Przez resztę dnia wyszedł z pokoju tylko raz. Prosto do kuchni, aby spisać hasło do wi-fi zapisane na karteczce przyczepionej magnesem do lodówki. Kołdra na głowę. Słuchawki. Muzyka. Instagram. Niby go to nie obchodziło, a jednak...tak z nudów obejrzał wszystkie zdjęcia zamieszczone przez Kazachstańczyka. Oczywiście żadnego nie polubił.

***

\- Ma urodziny.

\- Kiedy!? - podniósł wzrok wcześniej skupiony na rozsznurowywanej łyżwie.

\- Dzisiaj - mruknął oschle Jakov.

Jego trening z Viktorem właśnie dobiegł końca. Bezwiednie obserwował swojego podopiecznego siedzącego na długiej, drewnianej ławce. Duża sportowa torba leżała po jego prawej stronie. Butelka wody była zakręcona, a wszystkie ubrania złożone w kostkę. Może nie idealnie równą, a jednak cały ekwipunek wyglądał znaczenie schludniej, niż ten porozrzucany rano przez Plisetsky'ego.

\- Zupełnie zapomniałem - westchnął Viktor chowając twarz w dłoni.

\- Mieszka z Milą od trzech dni, ale prawdopodobnie wcale się nie widują. Mówiła, że jest apatyczny. Wychodzi z pokoju tylko na trening i do łazienki.

\- To dziwne - stwierdził Viktor marszcząc brwi - Zawsze powtarzał, że chce zamieszkać sam. Opowiadał o tym jakie meble by dobrał, jak wszystko urządził, gdzie kupił...

\- Viktor - rzekł stanowczo Jakov - Prawdę mówiąc rozmawiałem dziś z jego dziadkiem. Musiał wyjechać w ważnej sprawie i nie może odwiedzić Jurija. Dzwonił prosząc, abyś się nim zajął. Przez ten charakterek jest sam jak palec. On nie ma przyjaciół.

Viktor westchnął ciężko. Miał dzisiaj inne plany, a jednak zrozumiał, że nie może zostawić chłopaka samego. Nie w takim dniu.

\- Oczywiście, zajmę się tym. Tylko...jak myślisz, co mu kupić?

\- On lubi gadżety. Pokrowiec na telefon, firmową bluzę, spodnie... Zastanów się.

Nikiforov wstał i zarzucił torbę na ramię. Miał przeczucie, że torba czy pokrowiec na telefon wcale nie poprawią mu nastroju. W mieszkaniu podopiecznych Jakova pojawił się późnym wieczorem. Drzwi otworzyła mu Mila. W rękach trzymał spory kosz.

\- Ojeej! Jaki śliczny - szepnęła rudowłosa oglądając jego zawartość.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to go pocieszy.

Nie znał powodu nagłej depresji Jurija, a jednak coś podpowiadało mu, że nie jest bezpodstawna. Skierował się na górę po czarnych, kręconych schodach, po czym dwukrotnie zapukał do drzwi.

\- Hej, Jurij! Mam coś dla Ciebie.

\- Nie chcę - odburknął przez drzwi.

Było po dwudziestej. Nie chciał naciąganych życzeń i głupiego tortu. Czuł się zlekceważony. Poza tym wciąż nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy psychola.

\- Jesteś pewien? - Viktor uśmiechnął się delikatnie i nie czekając na pozwolenie otworzył drzwi.

\- Powiedziałem, że... - zaczął Jurij niechętnie siadając na łóżku.

Wtem jego nastrój diametralnie się zmienił. Turkusowe oczy rozbłysły na widok małego, puchatego kotka.


	12. XII. Zawodnicy i idole

W ten oto sposób pluszowy tygrysek poszedł w odstawkę. Oczywiście, Jurij nadal z nim spał, ale jednak biała kuleczka z ciemnym pyszczkiem i uszkami zaczęła absorbować jego uwagę. Obecność zwierzątka działała na niego uspokajająco. Sasha miała najlepiej, bo chłopak naprawdę gotowy był przybliżyć kotce nieba. Pierwsza wizyta u weterynarza zmotywowała go do wyjścia z domu. Dimitrij nadal nawiedzał go w snach, a jednak Jurij przełamał się, aby robić coś więcej od schematycznych kursów między domem, a lodowiskiem. Miał dla kogo żyć i wreszcie czuł się potrzebny. Kociątko było chyba jedyną, żywą istotą na którą nie podniósł głosu. Viktor z rozbawieniem podziwiał pasję z jaką Jurij wybierał wszystkie zabawki począwszy od myszek z kocimiętką, na nowych drapaczkach kończąc. Ze współlokatorami również nie układało się najgorzej. Georgi żył w swoim świecie, a Mila była cholernie wścibska, jednak żadne z nich w sposób skrajny nie naruszało jego prywatności. Prawdę mówiąc dziewczyna zaraziła go swoją obsesją mediów społecznościowych. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni Instagram chłopaka zasypała dosłownie lawina różnych zdjęć Sashy oraz nagrań z lodowiska. Zaczął żyć w ciągłym biegu próbując pokonać pasją kłębiące się w nim demony. Wciągnął się w wir zakupów. Nie musiał już chodzić w używanych butach i cerowanej kurtce. Czarne vansy, panterkowe adidasy oraz glany z ćwiekami zaczęły piętrzyć się we wspólnej szafce na buty. Mila nie protestowała. Chociaż nie mówiła tego na głos, bardzo spodobał się jej styl Jurija. Chłopak raz przyłapał ją nawet na robieniu selfie w bluzce z tygrysim motywem. Oczywiście należącej do niego. Zaczęła się niepisana walka o ilość followersów, ale mimo wszystko miał wreszcie jakieś towarzystwo. Viktor też wychodził z nim częściej. Jadali razem kilka razy w tygodniu i chłopak nie musiał już martwić się tym, za co zapłaci za te wszystkie dania.

\- Masz tremę przed zawodami? Jeszcze tylko dwa dni - zaczął srebrnowłosy odkładając pustą szklankę po truskawkowym koktajlu.

\- Nie - rzekł stanowczo i było w tym dużo prawdy.

Tylko na lodowisku Jurij czuł się naprawdę wolny. Znad wyświetlacza komórki przeniósł wzrok na Viktora. Właściwie Nikiforov był jedyną osobą, przy której częściej udawał niż naprawdę przeglądał Instagrama czy facebooka. Świat wirtualny nie był tak interesujący, a jednak Plisetsky nie chciał pokazać, że poświęca mu większą uwagę. Lubił jego uśmiech, przeszywające spojrzenie niebieskich oczu, profesjonalizm z jakim podchodził do łyżwiarstwa. Znajomość ze srebrnowłosym sprawiała, że czuł się ważny.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać.

\- Ja też - odparł Plisetsky.

Czuli podobnie. Myśleli w taki sam sposób. Jurij cieszył się, że odnalazł kogoś na kształt bratniej duszy, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Mocniej pociągnął za słomkę, spijając z dna naczynia resztkę czekoladowej polewy.

\- Hej, nie siorb! - zaśmiał się Viktor.

Blondyn w pierwszej chwili wywrócił oczami, ale po namyśle na jego zirytowanej twarzy zagościła zupełnie inna ekspresja.

\- To cię odrzuca? - spytał.

\- Nie. Po prostu jest niegrzeczne.

\- A...a...tak właściwie... - zaczął mówiąc z nienaturalną dla siebie niepewnością - ...co Cię brzydzi?

Viktor zmarszczył brwi. Oparł się łokciami o niski stolik. To pytanie było nad wyraz intrygujące. W zastanowieniu gładził podbródek, po czym spojrzał prosto w oczy swojego rozmówcy. Jurij poczuł dziwny skurcz w żołądku.

\- Co dokładnie masz na myśli? - spytał.

\- To, co jest dla Ciebie obrzydliwe.

Nikiforov westchnął ciężko. Nie rozumiał do czego zmierza nastolatek.

\- A co jest obrzydliwe dla Ciebie?

Jurij spuścił wzrok. Ten okropny skurcz stawał się coraz bardziej uciążliwy. Zabawne, jeszcze przed chwilą z chęcią wypiłby kolejny koktajl, a teraz na samą myśl o zjedzeniu czegokolwiek zbierało mu się na mdłości.

\- Nie lubię grubych ludzi. Takich chodzących życiowych porażek, co leżą całymi dniami w łóżku jedząc chipsy i wycierając tłuste palce w pościel... - gdy mówił jego dłoń zaczęła kurczowo zaciskać się na plastikowej łyżeczce - Myślę, że muszą strasznie śmierdzieć. Grubi ludzie mają cuchnącą skórę.

Viktor obserwował sposób z jakim mówił Jurij i miał wrażenie, że sam się nakręca. Gdy plastikowa łyżeczka pękła w jego drobnej rączce Viktor nie wytrzymał. Parsknął głośnym śmiechem.

\- Nie bądź niemądry, Jurachtka. To jakieś bzdury. Niektórzy mają skłonności do tycia, to wszystko - stwierdził, po czym poczochrał go po włosach.

Jurij nie odtrącił jego ręki. Ten dotyk nie był drażniący. Słowa tak.

***  
Finały odbywały się w Sochi i chociaż nie musiała ich czekać wyprawa poza granice Rosji dla Jurija sama podróż była szczególnym wydarzeniem. Pierwsza tak ważna daleka, zaraz po wycieczce do Astrakhanu. Jurij czytał wszystkie komentarze na forum, grupie na facebook'u oraz instagramie, ale mimo wszystko...nie integrował się z uczestnikami Grand Prix Juniorów. Nawet Jakov przyznał, że pomijając kilka szczeniacki humorów Jurija ja na swój wiek był nad wyraz dojrzały. Świadczyła o tym między innymi determinacja na lodowisku. Wracał do domu z pęcherzami na kostkach i krwawiącymi palcami, ale mimo to nie narzekał. Nigdy nie powiedział, aby trening mu się dłużył. Był uparty i zdeterminowany. Samochód Jakova podjechał po niego o świecie. Pojechali prosto na lotnisko. Serce waliło mu jak młot. Nagrywał każdy moment począwszy od odprawy i nadania bagażu, na wejściu na pokład kończąc.

\- Zachowujesz się jak dziecko. Kogo to interesuje? Myślisz, że Twoi obserwatorzy nie widzieli nigdy samolotu? - spytała Mila spoglądając na wiercącego się w fotelu dzieciaka.

\- Zamknij się - warknął.

Nie był zachwycony faktem, że współlokatorka postanowiła z nimi lecieć. Zdaniem Jakova oglądnie męskich rozgrywek było cennym doświadczeniem. Jurij szczerze w to wątpił. Najbardziej irytowały go wszelkie nawiązania do Otabka. Naprawdę za żadne skarby nie chciał, aby doszło do konfrontacji. Czekało go niełatwe zadanie. Miał wygrać zawody, a co więcej uniknąć wszelkiego kontaktu z chłopakiem z Kazachstanu. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni szczególnie pracował nad...ochłodzeniem swojego wizerunku. Glany, vansy, czarne ubrania, dużo ćwieków. Na jakimś portalu nazwano go nawet Rosyjskim Punkiem, a to chyba nie powinno budzić skojarzeń z wątłą dziewczynką w stroju łabędzia, prawda?

\- O czym myślisz? Znasz imiona swoich przeciwników? - spytał Viktor uśmiechając się delikatnie.

To właśnie on siedział po prawej stronie Jurija. Lewą zajęła wpatrzona w wyświetlacz Mila. 

\- Masz na myśli moich rywali? - sprecyzował blondyn nakładając na oczy ciemne okulary.

\- Tak.

\- Nie wiem jak nazywają się moi przeciwnicy, znam za to imiona Twoich - odparł nakładając ciemne okulary.

Stylizację dopracował, co do szczegółu. Viktor z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową, jednak w duchu przyznał, że inni uczestnicy Grand Prix Juniorów faktycznie reprezentowali wyraźnie niższy poziom. 

\- Wierzę, że będziemy najlepsi - szepnął raptem blondyn, a jego głos wyraźnie złagodniał.

\- W sensie...?

\- Ja i Ty.

"Czasem myślę, że gdyby nie Twoja obietnica, Vitya, nigdy nie zdołałbym się podnieść. Jestem wdzięczny, że jesteś. Mogę Ci ufać, prawda?"

***

W hali panował straszny zamęt. Ludzie z obsługi biegali jak poparzeni próbując odnaleźć wszystkich uczestników i pokierować ich w odpowiednie miejsce. Od reszty odróżniały ich identyfikatory oraz firmowe kurtki. Ubrany w sportową bluzę brunet siedział na długiej, brązowej ławce. Jego trener, Celestino poszedł przynieść coś do picia.

\- Heej! Jesteś uczestnikiem prawda? - usłyszał nad głową głos pewnej, przypadkowej dziewczyny.

Przełknął ślinę. Odczuwał przeraźliwy stres i fakt, że niska blondynka nie rozpoznała jego osoby wcale nie poprawił chłopakowi nastroju. Na tle innych czuł się nijaki, wyblakły, bardzo odstający...

\- Tak. Nazywam się Katsuki Yuuri - szepnął.

\- Jestem tutaj na specjalnej przepustce - wyszczerzyła się pokazując palcem plastikową plakietę - Widziałeś może Viktora Nikiforova? Chciałam poprosić go o autograf.

\- Niestety, nie, ale...ale...to świetny łyżwiarz, więc z...z pewnością bym go zauważył.

\- Obserwujesz go na snapchacie? - zapytała.

\- Nie, tylko na Instagramie i...

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami, po czym nie czekając na zgodę dosiadła się do chłopaka. Wyciągnęła swój telefon i weszła w galerię.

\- Jestem mistrzynią printscreenów. Zapisuję każdy fragment tego, co wstawia - wyjaśniła.

\- Ale...ale po co? Tego nie będzie w internecie? - spytał podnosząc wzrok znad okularów.

Blondynka skrzyżowała dłonie na piersiach i wywróciła oczami.

\- Snapy bardzo szybko znikają, trzeba wykazać się refleksem. Zaraz Ci wszystko wyjaśnię. Z resztą...wszystko Ci wyślę. Podaj numer.

Jako zawodnik nie powinien chyba podawać kontaktu fankom, a jednak dziewczyna nie wydawała się nim zainteresowana. Chwilę później odebrał stos zdjęć i filmików. Kąciki jego warg uniosły się ku górze. Pomyślał, że ich pokoje musiały wyglądać podobnie. Doszczętnie obklejone plakatami Viktora. Dopiero po chwili zerknął na zegarek. Znów ten piekielny ścisk w żołądku.

\- Muszę do łazienki - mruknął, po czym wstał i nie wdając się w dyskusje zostawił blondynkę samą.

Szedł szerokim, bladym korytarzem aż w końcu dostrzegł drzwi na jego końcu. Niepewnie nacisnął za klamkę.

\- Tłumaczyłem Ci już, że ta historia nie trzyma się kupy. Co niby taka gwiazda jak Viktor miałaby robić w Artakhanie. Totalne brednie. Skup się lepiej na jeździe, a nie...

Yuuri aż odskoczył. Wychodzący z łazienki chłopak omal nie uderzył go drzwiami. Wyglądało na to, że Nikiforov wśród wszystkich był głównym tematem. Poprawił okulary, wszedł do środka i zastał tam bruneta z podgolonymi włosami. Miał nienaturalnie obojętny wyraz twarzy, a jednak z podsłuchanej rozmowy Katsuki wywnioskował, że coś go trapi.

\- Viktor Nikiforov był w Artakhanie - powtórzył.

Sam nie rozumiał, dlaczego to mówi. Nawet nie znał tego chłopaka.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Ze snapchata.

\- Z czego? - brunet zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie ogarniam tego, jakaś dziewczyna mi pokazała - Yuuri wzruszył ramionami.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Viktor był tu tematem numer jeden. Katsuki poczuł z nieznajomym nić porozumienia. Wyciągnął telefon i zademonstrował podesłane zdjęcia. Jego rozmówcy wszystkie zdawały się wybitnie nudne, z małym wyjątkiem. Jedno zdjęcie. Śnieżyca. Srebrne bmw. Yuuri podszedł do umywalki opierając na niej drżące dłonie.

\- Viktor zdaje się taką osobą, że wystarczy jedno spojrzenie i...i...nie możesz wymazać go z głowy.

\- Nie wiem jaki jest Viktor, ale to prawda, czasem zdarzają się tacy ludzie - westchnął brunet z rezygnacją chowając telefon do kieszeni.

\- Jestem p...przer..przerażony...

\- Czym? Występem?

Yuri spuścił wzrok. Było mu z tym naprawdę źle.

\- Przestań. Niejeden wyskoczyłby z okna, aby być na Twoim miejscu. Ciesz się, że tutaj jesteś - odparł beznamiętnie Otabek i wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi.


End file.
